Ben 10: Aliens vs Assassins
by Man of cartoons
Summary: Gwen has been kidnapped! With her life threatened and in possible danger, Eleven year old Ben and Lucy Mann (Omniverse) must rescue her before it's too late! Along the way, they'll face many trials, make new decisions, and change many fates. Air, Luna and Fall joins them in this new adventure, but Night Raid and the empire aren't far from taking interest in the two cousins.
1. Chapter 1

**Yoooo! What's up my beautiful readers! Hope you've had a wonderful day/night! Welcome to this new Fanfiction I promised! As some of you may know, I mentioned writing a Fanfiction based on Eleven Year Old Ben (from Omniverse) in the world of Akame ga kill. It's going to be very different from the other crossovers you've read (both mine and other writers), so strap yourself in for a crazy ride. **

**Unlike my other fanfictions on these two crossovers, it'll actually have a harem setting. Why, you ask? I know Ben is eleven years old, but bear with me and see what I have planned. Or you can voice your opinion in the reviews. **

**Note: Three girls are mentioned in this, and are directly based on characters from the manga/anime. They are not OCs that I created. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CARTOON SHOWS (YET!) **

**Now on with the chapter. **

**Chapter 1: The Crossover**

Mr. Smoothy, a restaurant franchise popularly known in Bellwood, was currently serving the world's greatest hero, Ben Tennyson. He remembered the day the franchise first came to Bellwood, and the time he once tried it, only to then regret it due to its disgusting fruity content.

Eleven year old Ben never liked the drink, and while he might like it at some point, he denied the thought that it'll happen.

Following his usual squabbles with Gwen, the red-haired made a bet that if he drank a whole content of a Mr. Smoothy apple smoothie, she and Lucy will put up with whatever he wanted for a day. Yes, their blonde cousin, Lucy Mann, was visiting, and she was in with the bet just because it was fun.

Forward a few hours later, Ben was eyeing the drink on the table, up close with a mild expression of reluctance on his face. He hated to admit it, but he probably shouldn't have gone with the bet so easily. Curse his childish pride!

"So, what are you waiting for, Ben? Drink up." Gwen teased him, even to the point of pushing the drink closer to his face.

"I-I know…but does she have to take a picture?" To emphasize his point, he looked over to Lucy, who was holding a digital camera with a huge smile on her face.

"What?! It's to commemorate the moment you finally had a whole taste of Mr. Smoothy and enjoyed it…" Lucy said, but really she was lying. The camera was really just to take the moment he might puke.

Gwen teased him further. "But, if you feel you can't take it, then I guess I win."

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Gwen was a bit taken aback when Lucy wrapped her arm around her and pulled her close. Before another word was said, she faced the camera to them and said. "Alright! Cheese, Gwen!"

"Lu –" The camera took the picture.

Ben couldn't help but snort when he laughed. It was fun to see when Lucy messed with Gwen from time to time. But his action only angered Gwen, who broke out of Lucy's grip, and slammed her hands on the table.

"Are you going to drink it now or not?!"

"I…uh…" Ben's eyes turned away. "We should like…wait for Grandpa Max. I think he…uh…has something for us. Or maybe we should just forget the whole thing and just find something else to –"

"Ha! Knew it!" Gwen exclaimed and crossed her right leg over her left. Feeling prideful, she wrapped her arms over her chest. "Admit it already! I'm the winner and now you're going to have to –"

"Go shopping with us!" Lucy interjected, snorting when she laughed.

"Shopping?!" Both Ben and Gwen asked, looking over at Lucy.

"Well duh…" Lucy put down her camera and held a picture. "Can you imagine Ben's face when he has to follow us to the girls' stores? I could take more pictures of his blushing face."

"Oh no…"

"Oh yeah!" Gwen turned back to Ben and grinned. "So what will it be, Ben? Drink the whole thing or…follow us to do some shopping. I think you can be our pack mule."

"Not gonna happen!" The kid hero refused. With that newfound confidence, he grabbed the drink and brought the straw to his lips.

Deep down Ben hoped that somehow the flavor was better, and at the other hand, he hoped for a distraction. At this point, he wouldn't mind if Vilgax returned to take the Omnitrix again. Anything, at this point, sounded better than drinking that smoothy.

"Just give up, Ben. You can't do it." Gwen teased him.

"I…"

A sudden explosion caught everyone's attention, and with it was a sigh of relief from Ben. While Gwen and Lucy turned back to the direction the explosion came from, Ben opened the lid and opened the whole smoothy down. Following that, he closed the cup and smiled innocently when they looked back at him, the cup by his lips."

"All done!" He claimed and placed the drink on the cup.

"You cheated!" Gwen stated bluntly, and turned away. "Don't think I'm letting you off the hook for this! Let's go investigate what just happened!"

The red-haired didn't wait and ran off. Lucy followed from behind, and so did Ben, choosing to leave the matter until later. They ran across the street, continuing to go to the very area that the explosion came from, before seeing the cause of it as people ran for their lives.

Rampaging at the middle of the street, a brown creature with a cockroach like appearance was present. It had long antennae, giant claw-like hands and red eyes, as well as a fearful presence just by being there.

"Wow, that one big bug." Lucy said, a little surprised.

"Must be another of Dr. Animo's experiments." With that said, Ben looked around and pressed a button on the Omnitrix. With no human being in sight, he turned the dial until he arrived at an alien of his choice.

"What alien are you going for?" Lucy asked.

"Please don't tell me it's Feedback." Gwen said, obviously objecting on the use of the alien.

"Don't hate the player, Gwen. Just hate the game." And so he slammed his hand on the dial and became covered in a green light. When the light died down, however, he wasn't the alien he wanted.

Gwen and Lucy paused for a moment, and burst out in a short laughter a second later. As Stinkfly, Ben could only squint his eyes at them in annoyance. "It's not funny!" He shouted.

"You're right…You're right…" Gwen paused, and suddenly laughed again, this time louder. "It's actually hilarious!"

The fun lasted until the monster leapt over to them. Seeing it coming, Gwen and Lucy ran out of the way while Stinkfly flew away and maintained his position a few meters off the ground. The monster drilled its way through the ground, and went deeper until its presence couldn't be seen.

"Wow, it left?" Stinkfly flew down, closer to the hole.

"It has to come out somewhere." Gwen speculated, and pulled out her phone. "I'm calling Grandpa. This could be a trap."

"You do that." Stinkfly then looked at Lucy. "Wanna come with me?"

"Yeah!" Lucy cheered.

"Alright, hang on."

The blonde changed to her humanoid alien form and allowed Ben to grab her wrists. The both of them then flew inside the hole, leaving Gwen to be by herself. The red-haired could only shake her head as she lifted her phone to her ear.

"Sure, leave me behind, will ya?" Gwen muttered.

The phone began to ring before Gwen heard the line pick. As she began to talk with Grandpa Max, she was unaware when a tall and muscular human appeared behind her in a purple light. Whoever he was, he hit her at the neck, knocking her out immediately, and picking up the phone after it fell to the floor.

"Gwen! Gwen, what's happening?! Where are you?!" Grandpa Max called out.

"Your granddaughter can't talk with you…" said the assailant before he grinned. "Your world's technology is quite outstanding. I look forward to taking over one day." With that, he cut the call before Max could respond.

* * *

Stinkfly and Lucy followed the monster through the dark tunnel thanks to the alien form's insect-like sense. Navigating their way through some obstructions, they made it to the end when the monster came back on the surface, in the woods this time.

"Ah, the surface! How much I missed it?!" Lucy cried out in relief, before pointing at the monster. "It's getting away!"

"Oh no, it's not!" Stinkfly flew straight for the monster.

With Lucy in his hands, he threw her on to the monster's head, just as one of its antennae almost hit him. Lucy landed on its head safely, and moved over to the other side of its face. She held on to the edge of its head and shot some sludge into its eye.

The monster cried out in pain and began shaking its head rapidly. Lucy tried to hold on, but with no solid thing to grip on, she was thrown of its head, and sent to the ground screaming. Stinkfly caught her before she could make contact though, and flew away. The monster saw them going and went after them.

"Great, you just made it angry!" Stinkfly stated, using his four eyes to look back.

"Well, what was I supposed to do when you threw me on its head without saying a word?" Lucy asked.

"Okay, you've got a point." He then looked forward and increased his speed. "There should be a lake nearby. Hopefully, this thing can't swim."

Lucy nodded, and looked back at the monster pursuing them. She noted that it was fast, but not enough to keep on with Ben, probably because of what she did to his right eye. Thinking about it, she shot another sludge at its other eye, bringing more pain to it and angering it even more.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Well duh, so it doesn't try to run away!" Lucy nonchalantly said. "Now it just has to keep on following us without knowing what we're trying to do!"

"Wow…that's actually smart of you, Lucy."

"Thank you." Lucy responded with a proud smug. She then became offended when she realized what Ben said. "Hey! Where you just implying that I was stupid?!"

"N-Not now!" Stinkfly excused, and just in good time. The monster's speed had increased, and soon it might catch up to them.

"It's gaining up on us!" Lucy warned, Its speed was becoming frightening with the way things were going.

"I can see th – There it is! I can see the lake up close!" He pushed onwards, and tried to increase his speed. "Now it just needs to keep following us until it gets there and drowns. I never thought I'd be glad to have Stinkfly."

Stinkfly spoke too soon, because the moment became worse. The Omnitrix's symbol began to flash red and beep, signaling that it was about to timeout. Knowing the alien watch, they didn't have much time left, which didn't sit well with Lucy.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?!" The blonde looked up at Ben with a glare.

"Okay, that one is on me! Brace yourself!"

The Omnitrix reached its last beep, and before a word could be said, Ben was engulfed by a red light and returned back to normal. Now both him and Lucy were heading straight for the lake, the monster close by, and their chances of survival uncertain.

When they hit the water, Lucy returned back to her human form and pulled her head and upper body to the surface. Almost the same was for Ben, as he spit out some water, and looked forward to see the monster coming for them.

"AHH! INCOMING!" Ben shouted.

Upon seeing the monster, both Ben and Lucy tried to swim away, but it was too late. The monster made a leapt to the water, causing a powerful tidal wave that reached the two kids, and swept them away. The next time they saw each other, it was at the shore, their clothes and body wet, and seeing the monster drowning.

"I guess that went well." Ben said, standing up. "I'm all wet now."

"Not me." Lucy replied, and proved her point. With her alien power, she focused and absorbed the water until she stood as dry as before.

"Wait, aren't your species weak to water?" Ben asked, confused.

"Yeah, but if we expect it beforehand, we can hold ourselves together just long enough to get out." She answered and snickered.

Ben opened his mouth to say something, but chose not to. Seeing his cousin's grinning face, he just slumped his shoulders and turned away. "I'm going home now. Some of us don't have the power to dry ourselves so easily."

"You got that right." Lucy laughed and followed him.

First thing on Ben's mind after everything was really to get his clothes dry. His mind was less focused on the bet he made with Gwen, and more with getting back home before he caught a cold. He remembered the last time he got a cold, and knew very well that it didn't do much good.

However, fate had other ideas, and one of them wasn't for the faint of hearts. The same direction Ben and Lucy were heading was caught off when an unknown person appeared in a flash of purple light and grabbed him by the shirt.

"I wouldn't leave if I were you!" He said menacingly.

Wearing a black cloak on his body, the only things noticeable about him were his tanned wrist and his muscular-shaped body. Ben was surprised by it, and even attempted to kick the man in the face. His attempt on made him laugh.

"Is that really the strength you can muster, kid? I'm kind of disappointed." The cloaked man said in amusement.

"Oh yeah?!" Lucy ran straight for them. "Then how about a mud pie?!"

Turning into her humanoid alien form again, the blonde girl jumped up and threw a splash of mud at his face. It made contact with the cloaked man's hidden face, and distracted him so much that he let go Ben. Lucy landed next to him, and looked ready to fight him.

"That hurt..." Ben winced as he got up. "Thanks for saving my butt, Lucy."

"No problem, cousin! Now let's kick his butt…" She paused, and looked at the Omnitrix which was still in red. "Or…maybe I should kick his butt until your watch recharges."

Before Ben really could reply, the cloaked man began to laugh. His sudden action brought mild chills down the kids' spines, and brought their attention to him, before he pulled out a strange purple pendant.

"And here I thought I could easily have taken it now that there's no witness." The cloaked man then continued, expressing his delight. "I've been watching you for a week, Ben Tennyson, since the day I came to your world. For a child, you have a powerful weapon that's unlike the ones I've seen from where I'm from. It took a while to train and bring that Danger Beast here just so it could draw you to this place."

"You brought that monster here?!" Lucy was surprised to hear it, and she was sure that Ben was feeling the same.

"That is right. Back in my world, we call it an Earth Dragon. Clearly, it can't survive in the water due to its nature."

"Then let me guess, you're here for the Omnitrix." To emphasize his point, Ben displayed the alien device. "The Omnitrix is not a weapon. Also, I hate to break it to you, but you're gonna have to get back in line with all the bad guys in the universe that wants it."

"Is that so…?" Before they knew it, the pendant glowed, and to their shock, an unconscious Gwen was held by the back of his shirt in his free hand. "I don't have to wait in line for anything! Now surrender the Omnitrix or…"

The threat became worse. The cloaked man switched the pendant with a gun and pointed it close to Gwen's head. "I guess you're cousin here will have a hole in her head. Wouldn't that be nice to tell her family?"

"Gwen!" Lucy screamed.

"Leave her alone!" Ben angrily yelled.

"I will…That is, if…" He gestured his head to the Omnitrix. "you remove the watch and hand it over to me."

Ben paused and bit the bottom lip of his mouth. Thinking back, the cloaked man only knew about him for a week, and not for a long time, meaning that he didn't know that Ben couldn't remove the Omnitrix if he wanted.

"I can't do it…" Ben was reluctant, but he continued. "The Omnitrix…I-It's locked on my DNA, so I really can't remove it."

"Stop making up excuses, boy! You have the weapon on your wrist! Don't think I'm so stupid to fall for an obvious lie!" To prove his anger, he pushed the pistol's mouth on Gwen's head. "Either you hand it to me now or I pull this trigger and send her corpse over to her parents as a gift!"

"Y-You wouldn't do that…would you?" Lucy was hoping he'd say no.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Though his face couldn't be seen, the tone of his voice showed his seriousness.

"Just give me some time!" Ben tried to persuade it, his heart beating fast. Something about this guy was very menacing, even to the point that it reminded him of the time he first met Vilgax. "I know a guy who can remove the watch! J-Just don't hurt Gwen!"

"That isn't how it works kid!" With that, the cloaked man's smirked evilly. "Hmph, if you want to keep playing games, then…I hope you and your cousin had a good time because…the next time you see her, it'll be fifteen feet under!"

"NOOOOO!"

The cloaked man pulled the trigger, and Gwen fell to the ground. Ben watched with shaky eyes as Gwen's body collapsed to the ground, her blood leaking from her head, before snapping out of it and running over to her.

He called out her name repeatedly with some hope that somehow she was alive. When he got to her, he knelt down and held her in his arms, where he then shook her, only to be met with silence. He began to cry.

"Are you crying?" The cloaked man couldn't help but snicker. "You're such a child! But what do I expect from someone so unworthy! Kids like you…are trash in my world."

"Y-You're a monster!" Ben shouted at him, showing his red eyes from the tears he cried.

"Thank you. I try my best."

Lucy suddenly laughed, much to Ben and the cloaked man's surprising. With both of them staring at her, she continued to laugh, snorting at the same time, while holding her stomach until the cloaked man spoke.

"Looks like your other cousin has gone insane." He said it out of amusement. "Not surprised. I've seen people break down to become psychopaths in my world."

Lucy snorted. "I don't know about your world, but I'm not laughing because of Gwen. I'm laughing because of you."

"I…I don't understand." Ben said.

Lucy responded by stretching her hand out to Gwen. The 'blood' that was pouring from Gwen's head turned into brownish mud, with the same for her head, before flying inside the blonde's hand. Ben looked back at Gwen and was surprised to see that she was alright. Not one part of her looked injured or harmed.

"Gwen, you're okay!" Ben cried out in big relief. She was still unconscious, but at least he was relieved to see she was still alive.

"Impossible!" The cloaked man shouted. Quickly, he reached out to grab Ben, when suddenly Lucy shot a hardened mud ball at his stomach, sending him flying back. He landed on his feet, but not without skidding back.

"Not so fast, dark and stupid! Now's my turn!" Lucy said, her eyes showing the seriousness in her. "Jokes are meant to be funny, especially pranks. As long as they're not hurting anyone, it's always good to have a good laugh. But you enjoyed trying to kill Gwen, and you even enjoyed it when Ben was crying. I don't like people who mess with my family."

"You…" The cloaked man gritted his teeth. With his gun in his hand, he pointed it at Lucy and shot three bullets at her. "YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME?!"

Lucy stood still without making a move. She wasn't blind, nor was she trying to act strong in front of Ben. The reason for her stance only became clear when the bullets flew right through her, and her body healed.

"What the….?! Impossible!"

"You said that already!" Before the cloaked man knew it, she turned her body into sludge and shot straight at him like a spring.

Lucy was able to knock the cloaked man down, and with that she revealed his face and hair. Just like his wrist from earlier, his was tanned but with a noticeable X-shaped scar on it. He had green eyes and pale lilac hair.

"Get off me!" The tanned man was able to grab Lucy and threw her off.

Lucy's body was still in that sludge form when she reformed herself as her humanoid alien form. She enlarged her fists and ran straight for the tanned man, and proceeded to attack when he got back on his feet.

The blonde wasted no time to punch him repeatedly at both sides of his head, making sure each hit counted. The tanned man was caught off guard by her attacks, thus he couldn't respond quickly. Each punch she made caused him to grunt and step back until she hit him on the stomach.

He grunted and clutched his stomach. With that blow, he fell on his knees, and Lucy raised her right fist above him to slam him. The fight would've been over soon, but the mysterious man recovered, and he was angered.

A man with his pride and ego couldn't believe he was losing to a little girl. The very thought of it angered him and made him grab his pendent. Lucy slammed her fist down on him, but failed to hit him. He disappeared in a flash of purple light and reappeared behind her with a knife in his other hand.

"How dare you humiliate me?! You're dead!" He exclaimed.

Lucy turned back at him, but only to have her head cut off from the knife. The mysterious man grinned as he saw it hit in the ground, and laughed.

"That's right! That's right! That'll teach you to –"

He never got to finish that prideful statement, because of the most shocking thing to happen to him. Despite not having a head, Lucy's hands turned into sludge and caught his two hands in its grip.

"What is this?! How are you doing this?!" The tanned man shocked.

Lucy's head turned into sludge and went into her leg. A second later, her head regrew, and she was smirking when she got to see the shocked look on her face.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." She answered him.

And so she proceeded to conclude the battle with her own power. She lifted the man a few meters into the air and slammed him hard on the ground. A strong shockwave and smokescreen was created from that impact, before Lucy to her.

The tanned man had no choice in the matter; he was unable to touch the ground. With the force Lucy used to pull him, she quickly recalled her sludge and waited for his body to reach her. The moment came, and she punched him right at the other side of his face. The punch was strong enough send him flying into the lake, screaming until he splashed him and became quiet.

"And that's the end of that chapter." Lucy quipped and returned back to her human form. "Although, I wonder if I overdid it. Nah, he has that teleporting power or whatever. He probably ran away by now."

And so, Lucy turned away and ran over to Ben, and saw him still holding on to Gwen. "How's she doing? I got some mud on her when I held her back when we were in Mr. Smoothy. I thought about playing a prank on her with it, but it's a good thing it came in use right there, am I right?"

"Yeah…" Ben said, and managed to smile a bit. "Thanks, Lucy. You really came through for us today. If it weren't you, Gwen…wouldn't be –"

"Hey, don't think those bad thoughts." Lucy stopped him before he could finish. "All that matters is that Gwen is alright and that bad guy is gone."

"Yeah…" Ben nodded and smiled. "You're right."

"Hmph! Did you really think it was over, girl?!" asked a familiar voice.

Before Ben and Lucy could react, the tanned man appeared between them and backhanded Lucy away.

"LUCY!" Ben cried out.

His turn was next, but the tanned man had other plans. He grabbed Ben's Omnitrix arm and lifted him off the ground against his will. With his head revealed, he glared angrily at the eleven year old kid and said. "Enough games, child! I'm taking the Omnitrix no matter what!"

"Leave him alone!" Lucy shouted. Upon getting back on her feet, she changed into her humanoid alien form and ran straight for him.

The tanned man clicked his tongue. _'This girl is proving to be such a pest. The fact that I can't kill her with the normal harmful methods proves that I'll need to observe these two a bit more before I can claim the Omnitrix.' _

And so the man came to a conclusion, and threw Ben at Lucy. Both of them hit the floor before the man bent down and picked up Gwen by the back of her shirt.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." The tanned man said with an amused voice. "I'll be taking your cousin with me unless you can find and stop me, children. The choice is yours really, but knowing you, Tennyson, you'll play the hero and try to rescue her."

"You monster!" Lucy shouted. She and Ben were back on their feet, when they saw the man extend his hand with the mysterious pendant and created a portal.

"Call me whatever you want, girl, but you haven't seen true monsters yet." He then gestured to the portal. "What lies beyond this rift rifts are 'monsters' beyond what your innocent mind can comprehend! You call yourself a hero, don't you, Ben Tennyson?! Then I look forward to seeing you on the other side!"

With that, the sinister man turned away and walked into the portal. The mysterious rift was still active, as if it was really expecting them to go through, but Lucy and Ben were just standing and puzzling over it.

"I have to go." Ben said with resolve. "Gwen…She needs me. I have to save her from that guy."

"I know. That's why I'm coming along." Lucy told him.

"No! You can't!" Ben turned to face her. "You heard what he said! There might be people worse than him over there! Besides, you don't know what tricks he has!"

"And you do?!" Lucy crossed her arms and sighed. "Look, when I came to visit, I thought we'll go on some crazy adventure and I wasn't wrong. But Gwen will kill me if I don't go with you, so you don't have a choice!"

"Yes, I do! Goodbye, Lucy!"

Ben ran to the portal, ready to cross it. However, he slipped and fell to the ground. The reason for it turned out to be Lucy, who caused some sludge to spill from her feet and halt the kid hero in his tracks.

"You were saying?" Lucy raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk. She pulled out her phone and typed some words on it and pressed send. The message was sent before she put her device back in her skirt's pocket. "Alright! Now Grandpa Max knows what we're trying to do and can help us get back if we get stuck there somehow!"

Ben stood up and sighed. "Fine. Just…try not to get caught or something."

"I can say the same to you." Lucy summoned the part of her she spilled on the ground to return back to her body. Along with that, she changed back to her human form and faced her cousin and asked. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ben smirked.

With that, both cousins ran straight for the portal, and went right through it without hesitation. The portal closed right behind them with the two kids now gone from the world they once knew and sent to a world that would change them forever.

* * *

When Ben and Lucy arrived at the other side of the portal, they never expected to fall to the ground so suddenly. It wasn't like they stumbled, or anything like that. One moment they ran through the portal, and the next moment, they found themselves hitting the ground on top of each other.

Ben groaned as he pushed himself up. His first thought was to get up, but then he felt something soft in his hand, and couldn't but squeeze it a bit.

'_What the…? What is this soft ball?' _The kid hero wondered.

"Ben…"

When the kid hero looked down, the answer came to him. Lucy was below him, and his hand was grabbing on to her left boobs. She looked very angry. "Get off me, you…" She suckered punched him off her body. "YOU PERVERTED COUSIN!"

Ben hit the ground hard and grunted. Lucy used that as a chance to stand up and dust herself a bit. Looking around, she realized they were standing in front of some kind of restaurant, in a street deserted, and the place looking very different from their world.

"Is it just me or…does this place look a bit high dimension?" She wondered and took a look at herself. "Wow! I look so different, and cool! Wait, when did my breasts become plump all of a sudden?"

"I have no idea." Ben got back on his feet and rubbed his back. "Last I checked, you were as plain as a washboard."

"Ben!" Lucy threateningly tightened her fist. "So all this time you were staring at my chest?!"

"What? No?!" Ben said defensively, and scared for his life. "Look, I think this world is messing with us! I mean, look at us! We sooooo don't look like how we did in our world!"

"Hmm, whatever!" Lucy crossed her hands and huffed. "Anyway, we should start looking for Gwen before –"

"Who goes there?!" shouted a manly voice.

Two men in black business suits rushed over to Ben and Lucy. The two kids felt defensive in front of them, and watched as they approached them, with the skinner one talking to his muscular counterpart.

"There are just kids." said the skinnier one. "Although…" He looked over at Lucy and smiled. "I know Master Bach would enjoy having this one around. You don't see beautiful blonde hair like that around."

"Oh, I agree." The muscular man replied.

"Girl, boy, are you two lost?" The skinnier man asked and rested his hands on his knees and smiled at them warmly. "Come with us, so we can introduce you to our boss. He likes helping poor children from the countryside since they keep getting sold off as slaves."

"Slaves?" Ben asked, surprised by what he was told. "We're not – Ow!"

Lucy nudged him to keep him quiet, and looked back at the men with the most believable pitiful look she could put up on her face. "Sorry about him. We…We try not to think about those times, so we can keep moving on. Please…take us with you. It's cold and…"

"Say no more." With that, the skinnier man gestured to the place in front of them. "Please, come this way. Our boss is attending to three other girls around your age, but I'm sure he has room for the both of you."

"Thank you so much." Lucy thanked them sweetly. To put up her act, she even mustered a wide and grateful smile.

"Yeah…Uh, thanks." Ben rubbed the back of his head, uncertain about Lucy's plan.

Both men then got behind them and ushered them to move forward. Ben didn't protest, with the same for Lucy, before heading to the door of the establishment. Ben decided to use this chance to get some answers, and so he drew close to Lucy's ear.

"Mind telling me why we're 'slaves'?" He asked. "We should be out looking for Gwen. I don't trust those guys."

"Neither do I, but we need to figure out where we are." Lucy informed him while keeping her voice down. "Maybe this Bach guy is him, and one of those girls is Gwen. We can bust whatever they're planning, rescue Gwen and those girls, and wait out until Grandpa Max figures out a way to get us off this world."

"Wow, that's pretty clever." Ben was impressed.

"Thanks…" She smirked proudly. The muscular man opened the door for the both of them, and they entered. "Now's let's get this going and..." Lucy didn't get to finish.

When she looked forward, believing that her plan was brilliant, she never expected the sight before her. The place resembled a restaurant, however, the people gathered weren't like the ones she's seen before. Besides the three girls held against their wills, every person present was a man, with four of them noticeably different than the others.

Three of those men were dressed in similar designed Yukatas. Meanwhile, the man seated with a cheerful smile on his face that seemed quite intimidating was someone with little brown hair, amber eyes, and wearing formal clothes.

"Oh my, we have unexpected guests." The man said.

His three other 'customers', the ones wearing Yukatas, were amazed at the sight that was Lucy. The fat one of the three even licked his lips, his fetish reactivated as his eyes seemed glued on her. His other accomplice, a skinny man with a dog held by a chain, couldn't help but point at her.

"Bach, were you holding out on us?" He asked.

"Such lovely hair." The fat one licked his lips. "I want it all."

"Look at that look on her face." said the third one. His name was Suka, and he wasn't as skinny or fat as his other two accomplices. "I wish we could've seen what happy faces she had."

Lucy took a step back, uncertain about her next move. However, she met a strong body, and before she knew it, the muscular man that accompanied her and Ben, restrained her arms.

"Where do you think you're going, Missy?" He asked menacingly.

"Uh…somewhere that isn't here." Lucy managed to answer. She looked to her side for Ben. "Okay, Ben, I think I see why you may've thought my plans weren't good. Ben? Ben!"

"Let go of me!" Ben struggled to free his hands. The skinny guy who helped them was holding them back.

"Aw men, I really didn't think this one through." Lucy admitted.

Bach raised his hand to their direction, and ushered his guards. "Bring them close with the others, especially the girl. I know some contacts that would be…interested in such young boys like him."

"Hey! You leave Lucy out of this! Argh!" Ben was hit at the back by the guy.

The muscular man complied, and with some intimidation, forced Lucy to move forward until she was at the same place as the other girls. She looked at them and noticed how they were restrained like her, except for the one with golden hair.

She was seated on the arms of the guard holding her, her face showing her pain as she seemed helpless. Lucy knew right away that she'll have to drop her act soon, but first she needed to know something.

Bach spoke up though. "I was just about to have Fall, the girl you see right there, have her legs snapped since she might try to run away later. You came at such a convenient time, especially with your…strange appearance. Did you steal those clothes? They don't look like outfits people from the countryside would wear."

"I brought these clothes with my allowance, you pervs." Lucy fired back at them. "And second, why are you doing this? What did these girls do to any of you?"

"Nothing really." Bach admitted with an open smile. "You see, girls, the men of the Capital are enthusiasts of a particular sorts. They told me ordinary girls can't satisfy them anymore. All of them say they enjoy destroying young girls after seeing them smile in absolute happiness. They really are breath-takingly perverted."

'_So we're in a capital of some country? I guess we figured out where we are now.' _Lucy thought. Though these men were terrifying just by their presence, she held on to the hope that she could break free and deal with them.

"It's thanks to our appetites that you make a living." With that, the fat one then pointed at Lucy. "I changed my mind about the girl I want. Give me the blonde, Bach. I want her long and beautiful hair, from the very skin that it grows."

"Not so fast!" responded the average sized one of the three. "I wish to give her to my son. He's currently in heat, and that girl has blossom more than the girl with pink hair. She must be a gift to him."

The dog next to him panted, his eyes staring at Lucy in arousal. The blonde looked at it with disgust. She may be eleven, but she already had an idea on what he meant.

"But not before breaking a few bones now, am I right?" asked the skinniest of the three, Suka. "Never mind the tomboy anymore. It's always fun to slowly but surely whittle away at that girl. I want to hear how she screams."

Bach was surprised, and at the same time intrigued. "Oh my, you three are showing too much 'love' for this newcomer. I guess I'll have to reinvent my inventory to include her type in the coming future. I expect some bonus by the time we're done here."

With that, the man snapped his finger and the guard holding Lucy lifted her like the other girl. With her seated on his arms, he then proceeded to snap her legs at a 180 degrees angle, causing her to scream.

"LUCY!" Ben cried out.

Everyone in the room, minus the other girls, enjoyed hearing her voice reach every corner of the place. As much as Fall hated to admit it, she was glad that she didn't have to go through that fate. Watching as Lucy's legs were broken beyond any repair was fun for the evil men, but gruesome to the kids there.

Ben sighed. Despite showing his shock, he was surprisingly calm. "Okay, I think we've heard quite enough from them, Lucy. You can stop playing one of your pranks now."

Everyone besides Lucy were confused by that remark. All stares were at him until snorting was heard, and it became clear when those eyes went on to the blonde.

"I'm sorry!" She kept laughing while talking. "I know everything is all tense and stuff but…you guys totally brought it!"

Lucy earned some stares, but it was only just the beginning. She changed into her humanoid alien form and, through her own powers, shot up to the air, above the guard. The guy was shocked, and looked up due to that feeling. But when he did, it was only to see Lucy coming down on him with her fist.

Her punch packed some power, and in a second, the floor the man stood on shook and a smoke screen covered it. When it all cleared, Lucy stood on top of him with her hands crossed and a quirky smile on her face.

"So…" She looked back at Ben. "are you going to get out of there or –"

"I'm already on it!" With that said, Ben raised his right leg up and marched it right back at the private part of the guard holding him.

The guard yelped and released Ben. In anger, he tried to grab the kid hero, but he missed and soon received a punch to the face by the brown-haired hero himself. Now, with his hands free, the kid hero activated the Omnitrix and turned the dial.

"Going hero! This looks like a job for Feedback!" Ben exclaimed.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Didn't Gwen say you use that guy too much?"

"Hey, don't hate the alien." And so he slammed his hand on the popped up dial and was engulfed by a flash of green light. When it died down, he stood as a seven foot tall humanoid bipedal tiger with green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on its chest.

"**RAATTTHHHHHH!" **

Ben paused and looked at himself. **"Aw come on, Omnitrix?! Just when Rath wanted Feedback, you give Rath a new alien?! Ah whatever! This guy will have to do for now!" **

"Bach, what is this?! Did you set us up?!" asked the man named Suka.

"I-I did no such thing!" With that, Bach turned over to his men standing close by and pointed at Rath and Lucy. "Get those Imperial Arms user! Kill them! Kill them! Kill them!"

"Imperial Arms user?!" Lucy asked, but was caught off before she could ask further. The guards did as told and began firing at her with a lot of bullets. The only problem with them were the fact that they went right through her and she stood like nothing happened.

"I-It went right through her." The man that wanted his dog to mate with Lucy was shocked.

"Well duh!" Lucy snorted a second later. She became serious and stretched out her left hand to the guys holding the three girls. Each of them were punched in the face by her fist, before it returned back to her and became normal shape. "You girls, okay?"

"Uh…yeah." The girl with blue hair nodded.

Back with Rath, about six guards were firing at him at close range, with none of their bullets penetrating. Their attempts irritated him, not because they didn't enter, but their bullets constantly touching him were becoming annoying.

"**THAT'S IT!" **With that, Rath raised his fists above his head and slammed it down on the ground. The shockwave from it sent those guards flying, leaving the alien as the only one standing.

"Ben!" Lucy shouted, catching his attention. "Wanna teamup again?"

Rath smirked. **"You bet!" **He slammed his fist into his knuckle.

"Sweet." Lucy then looked at the terrified men and their guards. "You take on those guys in suits, I'll take on those guys that calls themselves the Capital's enthusiasts."

"**What?! No fear!" **

"You can beat up the guy called Bach." That was enough to catch Rath's interest, which showed in his smirk growing. "He isn't the one that took Gwen, but –"

"**Deal!" **Rath interrupted her with grin. He then leapt up in the air, heading straight for Bach and the others, with his hands over his head. **LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, YOU INSENSITIVE THING CALLED A MAN! RATH'S GONNA KICK YOU AND EVERYONE'S BUTT, EXCEPT YOUR FRIENDS! THOSE ONES ARE LUCY MANN'S!" **

Bach shrieked before running away before Rath slammed down on his couch. Though he got away from harm, the shockwave from Rath's attack threw him off his feet, as well as sent any bad guy standing by off their feet.

When Bach managed to look back, his heartbeat increased. Through the smokescreen, Rath looked like a wild beast, his muscular and tall figure bringing a sense of fear, and his glowing green eyes that seemed to pierce right into his soul when he saw him.

"S-Shoot him!" Bach commanded. "Get your guns and kill him!"

And so Bach got back on his feet, and ran off with two other guards following him. The rest that stayed behind began to shoot Rath, who became enraged and threw his arm apart, creating enough air to get rid of the smokescreen.

"**WILL YOU GUYS STOP THEM?!" **

Angered and enraged, Rath threw his fists down on the floor, creating another shockwave that went to one direction and sent those guards flying. Those guys shooting from behind regretted their action when they saw Rath turn to them, his eyes glowing brightly green, but knowing their fate was sealed.

Rath let out yet another battle cry and ran towards them. He grabbed one of them with one hand and began bashing him against his colleagues. When he was clear of those ones, he turned to the other guards and extended the hand still holding the guard.

"Please…let me go." The guard begged. He was bruised all over his face and other body parts.

"**AS YOU WISH!" **Rath granted his wish when he pulled his foot back, and shouted. **"SERIOUS BUTT KICKING!" **

And so, like a soccer ball, he kicked that guy straight at the other guards, causing some of them to be sent flying. The ones who survived or weren't touched at all looked back at Rath and dropped their guards. Rath began walking over to them, his presence giving a terrifying aura.

"**Aw no, you guys are not quitting just yet until Rath tells you too! Now pick up your guns or else Rath is gonna make you do it yourselves!" **

The guards did as they were told, and bent down to pick up their guns. Looks like the battle had just turned into a nice training section…for RATH.

"H-He's scary…" The girl with pink hair said, shocked at what she was seeing.

"I know right." Lucy agreed with her feeling. "Looks like this alien is different from the others he has."

"Alien?" She looked at Lucy, confused.

Before Lucy could explain though, she heard a familiar voice that was just amongst the ones she hated. Looking to the direction to the entrance door, she saw the man that owned the only dog in the room trying to drag his pet away. His colleagues, the two other enthusiasts, were already heading to the door to escape.

"Not now, doggy! We have to escape first! I'll get you a fresh one, I swear!" The man said to calm his aroused dog.

Lucy's emotion changed, and she extended her hands at them. "Oh, you did not just say that!" She yelled.

She threw her hands down to the ground and sent a small wave of sludge to the very floor they were running on. Once they tried to run on top, they fell to the ground, either on their front or their back, and saw Lucy approaching them in her normal human form.

"Now…where were we before all this happen?" Lucy said intimidatingly. "Oh right, I was about to kick you guys butts. Too bad I can't do the same for your friend that ran away. Ben will have to deal with him."

"W-Wait!" The man with chubby cheeks exclaimed in fear. "W-We can pay you! Y-You don't even have to let us do any sexual things with –"

Before he could finish, the mud he was lying on top of formed into a fist and punched him right in the gut. He was sent flying high up into the air, where he then came down and hit the ground some feet away. His two remaining colleagues watched the terror and turned back to Lucy, who now seemed even more terrifying.

"Now say it with me. You're sorry." Lucy told them.

"W-WE'RE SORRY!" Both men said, and disgracefully bow before her, their head touching the very mud from her body.

Lucy chose not to think about the last part, not that it really mattered. The dog held by the owner broke free when he loosened his grip on the chain, and so the dog began running towards Lucy.

"Doggy, no!" shouted his owner, but it was too late.

Before the aroused dog reached Lucy, she turned her right hand to form a muddy-shaped whip and flogged it against him. The dog was sent flying, before tumbling on the ground a few times. When it came to a stop, it didn't move at all, much to the shock of his owner.

"Y-You bitch!" He shouted, and soon regretted it.

"Language!"

Lucy changed into a bigger alien form. This was her alien heritage, the true appearance of a Lenopan. She stood taller than them, her intimidation growing higher than ever, before grinning and extending her hand out to them. Both men screamed at the top of their lungs, and tried to get away. But they were unsuccessful in their attempt due to the mud underneath them that made them to slip constantly.

Lucy decided to end the whole thing when she extended her left 'arm' and made it grow larger than her body. She then sent it down on them, causing a huge wave of mud to wash over them, drowning their screams until they couldn't be heard again.

* * *

Bach made his way through a secret route underneath his base. With his two guards with him, he was able to escape when Rath began thrashing his men above. None of their lives mattered to him though. As a businessman, he always had to think about his own safety, and now he was in clear when he met up with three other guards waiting for him.

"Excellent, I knew my secret route would work like it." He said in his own pride. "Let's leave this place. I have much work to buildup with this –"

Loud footsteps cut him off, and it was for a good reason. Not only him, but his own guards, were able to hear loud footsteps and look to the only direction it was coming from. In a second, Rath was charging at them, his hulking body and rage-filled face adding to his intimidating appearance.

"**LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, BACH, THE MAN WHO TORTURES LITTLE GIRLS! DON'T RUN AWAY LIKE A LITTLE GIRL AND THINK YOU'VE GOTTEN AWAY FROM RAAATH!"**

Bach took a step back, his pride dropped in a second. He stuttered for a second, before glancing at his guards. "Shoot him! Take him down as much as you –"

He wasn't able to finish. Due to the alien's speed, he grabbed the faces of the guards that followed Bach and leapt up in the air. He touched down on the ground and slammed their heads on the floor. The other two guards shot at his back, but the bullets only bounced at him.

Rath smirked and stood straight. The guards tried constantly to kill him, and failed at each shot they made. Their bullets finished in a matter of seconds, to which Rath cracked his knuckles and walked over to them.

"**You done?" **

Few seconds later, the both of them were sent flying against the wall. It was just Bach that was left, and he took a step back, watching with fear as he looked up the terrifying face that was Rath.

"H…Hear me out!" He pleaded as he continued stepping back. "There is a reason I'm this way. Look!" The tore his buttoned shirts, revealing a huge mark on his chest. "This is the mark of a slave. My mother sold me off to pay off her gambling debts. So you see, I –"

Rath caught him off by grabbing neck and slamming him against a wall. The rage in him was worse than it had been before. Bach saw right into his eyes, and in it he knew that he messed up big time.

"**YOU WERE A SLAVE?! LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, BACH, THE MAN WHO SELLS LITTLE GIRLS! RATH DOESN'T CARE IF YOU WERE A SLAVE! IF YOU ACT LIKE A BAD GUY, THEN RATH'S GONNA BEAT YOU UP LIKE ONE!"**

Bach could hardly breathe because of Rath's grip, not that it really mattered. He was soon thrown across the place, and hit his back against it. As he cried out in pain, he fell to the ground, only for Rath to come and kick him like a football. He tumbled a few times with each impact on the floor hurting worse than the other. When he came to a stop, he was heavily bruised, and in so much pain.

"Please…Mercy…" He pleaded.

Rath marched over to him, his hulking figure still as intimidating as before. He picked him off by the shirt and lifted him off the ground, and made him look into his eyes. Bach had no choice, but his fears heightened when he saw Rath pull his fist back.

"**YOU…" **He sent his punch for his face. Bach closed his eyes, anticipating for yet another blow. But the punch never came, and he only noticed when he opened his eyes and saw the fist close to his face and Rath's claw just inches to his forehead.

Before Bach could reason it, the alien hero let go of him and allowed his body to hit the ground. It confused Bach, but brought relief to the man.

"Y-You're letting me go?"

"**Yeah…" **But his anger still peaked and he pointed his claw close to his face. **"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING, BACH, THE EX-SLAVE! RATH'S LETTING YOU OFF WITH A WARNING, BUT LET THIS BE A LESSON TO YA! IF YOU GO BACK TO DOING EVIL THINGS AGAIN, THEN I'LL FIND YOU AND BUST YOUR OPERATION AGAIN! ONLY NEXT TIME, I'LL KNIT YOUR INTESTINES INTO A SWEATER! GOT THAT?!" **

"Yes…" Bach said. "I'll be good…I'll never do this again."

At that moment, the Omnitrix timed out, and Ben returned back to normal after the familiar red light disappeared. Looking straight at Bach in a different height, Ben's feelings for the man didn't change that well. If anything, he was disgusted at the very presence of the man, and so he turned his back at him and walked away.

But before their eyes left one another, Bach was able to see right through it, and the conclusion he came with just that moment was enough to lose his consciousness.

'_What…What eyes…He's looking at me like I'm just some trash to toss out…This kid…is going to change the Capital one day…I'm sure of it.' _

Finally, he lost consciousness, and his body hit the ground.

**_(CHAPTER END)_ **

**That's the end of the chapter. Some of you may not like that Bach is alive, but it's not like Ben and Lucy wouldkill. Anyway, I know I said in my main story's special that Lucy won't be in the story, but I thought over it and decided to let her be in it. She has quite the charm with her, and since I want to make a story that changes the norm, I thought I might as well add a girl who needs more attention on her. **

**I kind of wish she had more appearances in Omniverse. Maybe instead of Rook, it was just her and Ben facing the troubles that come to them and the universe. **

***pauses and thinks about the incest fanarts that'll come with that reality* You know what…forget I ever mentioned that. We don't need another Bwen shipping *pukes***

**Now about Gwen involved. We'll see her when the time comes. As you may've guessed, it was Shura/Syura who came to their world and kidnapped her. Now Ben and Lucy, with the three girls they met (Fall, Air and Luna) will have to tackle the Capital's problems while trying to find Gwen. Just what will happen? Keep reading to find out. **

**I know I said that this would have a harem setting, but let me be clear that Lucy will NOT be a part of that. As you can tell by my puke lying on the floor right now, I'm not an incest shipper. But if you think such a setting is wrong, then please let me know in the reviews. If you think otherwise, again, please tell me in the reviews.**

**Before I end this little commentary, I'd like to add that I decided not to let the girls suffer like they did in canon and in my special story. This was because some readers turned away from it due to the dark introduction I presented in that special story. If you want, you can go read it by checking the title "Corruption, Murder and Redemption: Special Story". This is based on my main story with the same name, and features seventeen year old Ben with a new team in that world. **

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Please, Please, PLEASE, be sure to review and favorite and follow this Fanfiction. I look forward to knowing your thoughts on this. Bye!**


	2. Enemies Amassing

**Yoooo! What's up my beautiful readers! Hope you've had a wonderful day/night! Welcome back to this fanfiction I created!**

**Thank you very much for your reviews in the last chapter. I received a lot of good feedback, though it was clear that some of you were confused with one thing or the other, so I explained them in a special author's commentary (which has been deleted now). So just to summarize it down, here's what you need to know.**

**Ben and Lucy did not suddenly age up when they entered that world. They just look a different version of themselves as if they were in the Akame ga kill world. **

**I have to go ahead with the harem since I have already planned it out. But due to some minor objections, I decided to narrow it down to only a handful of characters. As for Lucy being in the harem, I've decided to put it up in the polls. It won't make me decide if she should be in the harem. I just want to see how many of you guys are on board with the idea that his not-related-by-blood cousin should be a part of it. **

**Air, Luna and Fall are three girls that appeared in the manga's special chapter. Search up their names and you'll find out who they are. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CARTOON SHOWS (YET!) **

**Now on with the chapter. **

**Chapter 2: Enemies Amassing **

Having dealt with Bach and his remaining guards, Ben had some time to think as he made his way back to normal ground. He realized that the walkway was longer than he thought since he wasn't Rath anymore, and also the fact that he may not be anywhere close to his hometown. It was kind of obvious when the environment looked nothing similar to his world.

'_Just where are we? And where the heck is Gwen?' _He thought to himself.

He and Lucy had thought Bach was the man that kidnapped their cousin. But with everything cleared, they were aware that they weren't in any dealings that involved with the tanned man. Weird, they'd figured they would've ended up in the same place as him, unless the bad guy deliberately teleported them far away from his actual position. But why would he do that? He wondered.

'_Well…Lucy was giving him a hard time since she can't be taken down easily.' _Ben thought and sighed. He hated to think about the complication of this world. _'I just need to meet up with Lucy and those girls. We can return them to their homes and then go back to looking for Gwen. When that's done, we'll just wait for Grandpa to figure out a way to get us.' _

Sounded easy, that was what Ben believed. When he made it up the stairs, he wasn't expecting much to see. But the mood changed when he saw Lucy standing some feet away, talking to one golden haired girl who was standing in defense in front of the other two girls.

"That doesn't look good." Ben commented.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you guys!" Lucy said, and pointed at the unconscious enthusiasts on the floor. "I kicked their butts for you!"

"I still don't trust you!" yelled the golden haired girl. "How do we know you're not trying to get to us?!"

"Simple…!" Before any of them knew it, Lucy turned into sludge and jumped over her and landed behind her before turning back to normal. "I can do this!"

The golden haired girl shrieked, before a snarl dawned her face. With her fist, she sent a punch straight for Lucy, but the blonde dodged her and laughed with a snort. Her attitude only angered the other girl, who kept swinging punches at her and missing.

Lucy laughed at every swing she made while moving back. The golden haired girl was getting frustrated with her attitude, before making a swift move for her face. She swung her right leg upwards, aiming for Lucy face, only to miss when the blonde moved her head back.

She wasn't about to give up though. She put her leg down and did a roundhouse kick with that same foot of hers and almost got Lucy, if not that the blond turned into sludge and went behind her. Lucy reformed back to normal behind her and poked her at the cheek with a cheerful smirk.

"I win!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't mock me!" The golden haired girl shouted.

"Fall, stop!" shouted the blue haired girl.

The golden haired girl named Fall turned to her friend. "What do you mean I should stop, Luna?! I hate it when people screw with me! I won't let her treat us the same way that asshole did!"

"But you can't win against her!" Luna insisted.

"She's right, you know." Lucy giggled. "You're fast, but you're way too predictable."

"What did you say?!"

"Fall! Don't!" Luna shouted.

The golden haired willingly listened to her friend, and hesitantly put her hands down in defeat. Just when that was over, Luna walked over to Lucy and went on her hands and knees and bowed her head before the blonde.

"I know we dishonored you, but please forgive my friend! We're your slaves, so please don't do anything to –"

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Woooow!" Lucy shouted with her hands waving at her in defense. "Wait, slaves?! Sorry, but I'm way too young for that! Forget that, I never want a slave!"

"You don't?" Luna asked, looking up at her.

"Yes. My cousin and I just rescued you guys, not to take you guys as our own. Slavery is wrong and all that. Who would want to have a girl as a – You know what? Forget that last part." She said that last part when she glanced at the men she beat up.

"So you're not going to kill us?" The pink haired girl asked.

"No, I'm not going to kill you guys. I don't kill people."

"You could've fooled me." Fall said with a roll of her eyes. "Explain it to those guys, not that I care. They deserved any bad thing for the shit they pulled."

"First off, language! Secondly, those guys are okay! Badly hurt? Yes, but still not anywhere next to dying."

Ben just smirked, and decided to make his presence known when he walked over to them. "Looks like that's been cleared up."

"There you are, Ben!" Lucy said.

"Ben? Is that not the Danger Beast man from earlier?" Air asked, confused.

"Danger Beast? What's that? Sounds pretty cool." Ben couldn't help but smirk. "But no, I'm no Danger Beast. The name's Ben Tennyson, the greatest superhero in the universe! And the blonde girl over there is Lucy Mann. She's my cousin."

"What? No title for me?!" Lucy asked.

"When you've saved the universe more than once, then maybe we can give you a title of a sidekick."

Lucy responded with a small growl, and threw a ball of mud straight at Ben's face. She made a direct hit, which surprised Ben and knocked him to the ground. The girls were confused by their behavior. Where they about to fight? It didn't seem that way when she laughed and snorted.

"Excuse me." Luna said, interrupting the blonde.

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot about you guys. Sorry." Lucy replied apologetically.

"That's fine, but what did he mean by 'the greatest superhero in the universe'?"

"Oh ignore him. Ben has an ego sometimes."

"Not cool, Lucy! I don't have an ego!" Ben yelled while standing up. "You're so lucky the Omnitrix is recharging!"

"Suuuure. Whatever, cousin." Lucy said and winked at Luna.

Fall decided to get in the conversation. "Look, I hate to interrupt you guys, but I wanna know one thing. What do we do now? Sooner or later the authorities are going to show up, and I don't think we should be here."

"She's right." Air agreed. "Good job, Fall. You said something really smart."

"Thanks! Wait, hey!" Fall was offended.

"But she's right." Ben said to them. "Not about the whole being smart thing. I mean about the authorities. We should just get out of here before any of them show up. Lucy and I will help you get back home before –"

"No, you can't!" Air interrupted her.

Ben was confused by her behavior, with the same feeling being for Lucy. Air seemed reluctant to speak, and her friends knew why. Ben and Lucy were in the dark over what really happened to them.

"Wait, why can't we take you home? I'm sure your parents are worried about you girls." Lucy said.

Fall answered her with a rhetorical question. "You mean the same parents that allowed us to be sold to that man."

"They sold you?!" Lucy and Ben were shocked.

"That's right." Luna answered, but with a sad voice. "The empire placed heavy taxation on our village. None of our parents could manage us anymore, and with the village already in poverty, we were sold off to ease their burdens and help their economy."

"Tsk! My parents didn't hesitate to sell me, and the same was for Air and Luna!" Fall said angrily. "That's why we can't go back! If we go back, we'll just be sold off to some perverted bastard that might end up being worse than Bach!"

"I see…You poor girls." Lucy commented with a frown.

"We don't need your pity, but I think you two are cool." She then turned to Ben. "You're not a man, so maybe you're not as dirty as Bach. What's your own story? Where you two sold off as slaves or something like that?"

"No, we're not slaves. The country we come from doesn't have slavery running rampant like you guys have it here."

"It doesn't?" Fall was surprised.

"Where is it?" Luna asked.

"Very far away, honestly. It's kind of unreachable right now." Ben knew that would confuse them, but he went on to explain. "We were in my hometown, hanging out with my cousin, Gwen, when this tanned dude decided to attack. He kidnapped my cousin because he wanted the Omnitrix, and since he went through some portal, we followed him and ended up here."

"The Omnitrix?" Air asked, confused.

"Portal?" Luna asked.

"What are you talking about?" Fall asked suspiciously.

"We can talk about that on the way out." Lucy said, interrupting any chance of talking about it. "Right now, we should be leaving before someone walks in here and starts questioning us. Right, Ben?"

"Yeah, right." Ben nodded.

"Fine. But you better tell us soon." Fall told him with a glare, and turned to Luna and Air. "We should try to get some of their money. Since we have no place to go, we should rent some place to stay for the night."

"You're talking about stealing from them?! That's wrong!" Lucy said to her.

"Yeah, but so is selling three girls. If you don't like it, then figure out how we can survive for the night outside."

Fall's reasoning seemed to have convinced her friends. When Ben met up with Lucy, the both of them watched as the three of them went from one unconscious person to another, collecting whatever gold or silver coin that was in their pockets. Air and Luna were uncomfortable with it though, but they knew it was for survival.

"This is all wrong though." Lucy said.

"Yeah, but she has a point. We need a place to stay for the night. Besides, they're bad guys, so I think what they're doing is fine." Ben replied.

"I hope so, Ben. I really hope so."

* * *

Being outside gave the five kids a bad feeling, though none of them mentioned it. Ben saw it as a chance to tell the girls about the Omnitrix and the concept of a portal. He knew little about the latter, so he explained it as just a mystical doorway that connects one place to another. He then went on to explain in depth over what he said.

As for the Omnitrix, the girls were grasping over the idea behind it. Though the power he contained sounded absurd, they believed Ben when Lucy confirmed about it. The only thing he avoided was mentioning its alien background since these girls were obviously from a backwards world compared to their technologically advanced universe.

Lucy could tell from Ben's behavior that he was hiding the fact that they were involved with aliens. She couldn't blame him though. Back when they were in Bach's place, he deliberately avoided mentioning her alien heritage, and the fact they were so backwards in certain things she and her cousin knew about only confirmed that it was best to hide her heritage.

"So that explains much." Fall said after the explanation. "You guys are kind of complicated, but you're pretty good. No way Bach and those disgusting perverts could've stand against you two."

"Yup, I know right. I'm totally awesome." Ben smirked proudly.

Fall rolled her eyes while Air simply giggled. The both of them and Luna were seeing the ego the kid hero had. However, the fun ended when a group of men came in front of them with a feeling that was hostile.

"Look at that, boys. Four little girls and some boy. That's something you only see in the slums, am I right?" said the leader.

"Yeah, boss." One of them answered, and the others chuckled.

Air was scared and hid behind Ben. Meanwhile, Fall went into a fighting stance, ready to take on the men. Ben wasn't liking their behavior, so he stepped forward with a serious look on his face.

"We don't want any trouble, so how about you do yourselves a favor and leave before I kick your butts?!"

The group of men laughed, including their boss, and caused Air and Luna to shudder. None of them were taking Ben obviously, which was kind of to be expected. In their eyes, he looked like some kid that couldn't put up a fight.

The boss picked up Ben from the ground by his shirt, ignoring his protest. Then with his face just a few inches from him, he said. "You'll do great in the slave market, kid. As for your female friends, you wouldn't mind if we…tested them, would you?"

"Are all you guys so weird here?!" Ben asked in annoyance. "Besides, no one's touching anybody, wanna know why?"

"Oh?" The leader snickered. "And why is that?"

Ben grinned and activated the Omnitrix from where his hands were positioned. "Because it's hero time!"

Before anyone of them could question that, the teen hero slammed his hand on the faceplate and was engulfed by a flash of light. The leader was taken aback, and even let go of Ben due to the blinding light. When the transformation was complete, Ben stood as a nine foot tall alien werewolf.

"**SO, WHAT WERE YOU SAYING AGAIN?!" **Benwolf growled.

Soon enough, the men's scream could be heard afar, as Benwolf dealt with them in such a way that they'll never forget.

* * *

"Ahhhh…" Luna sighed with a wide smile as she fell back on a bed. "Finally, a place so cozy to sleep on!"

"I know right!" Air agreed as she sat on the edge of her own bed.

Luna could only nod in agreement, and turn to the door. When they turned to the door, Benwolf and Lucy were entering the room to check up on them. The blonde had changed into a teenage version of herself, thus only wearing a black dress instead of a black shirt and skirt. She looked exactly like her Omniverse aka future counterpart.

"I see you guys are enjoying yourself." Lucy said with a sly smile.

"It's the best!" Luna said with a huge smile. "Thank you, guys!"

"**No need to thank us." **Benwolf replied.** "We're in this together, especially when creeps like those guys are everywhere."**

The girls agreed with a nod, before Benwolf turned away. When they noticed he was about to walk out the door, Lucy decided to explain before any question was brought up.

"We'll be back soon. We need to find out more about our environment here." She said before turning back. "You girls stay here until we get back, and don't open the door for anyone that isn't us. See ya."

And like that, they went out of the room, closing the door behind them. Luna, Fall and Air were on their own, before the golden haired girl stood up and said. "She does know she's still our age, right?"

"Well they're trying to keeo sure we're safe." Luna answered.

"But can we trust them?" Air asked intimidatingly. "I mean…I know they're good persons, but with Bach, we –"

"No, they're pretty cool. I think we can trust them." Fall said with a determined look. "If they wanted to do anything bad to us, they would've done it before bringing us here. But…I don't think this will last for long."

"Why do you think that?"

"Their cousin." Luna said for Fall. "Remember, they came here looking for her because she was kidnapped. As much as I appreciate their help, we're only holding them back."

Air silently agreed and frowned. Luna and Fall knew the reality wasn't so pretty for them. Even though Ben and Lucy saved them, it was obvious that they might not be able to take them with them to wherever they might go.

* * *

Benwolf took a seat by a chair with Lucy across him. After leaving the girls in the room, they decided to go to the hotel's restaurant to discuss their next plan of action. Of course, there was the need to get food, but that would wait on whenever they're done.

"Ben, are you sure you wanna be here as Benwolf?" Lucy asked. "It'll be pretty bad if you time out right here."

"**You've got a point there, but I don't think we should keep waiting till the Omnitrix decides to change me back." **Benwolf answered. **"Besides, turns out that this world has people with some animal features. As long as I wear this long jacket and pants, no one would suspect anything."**

"Fine." Lucy replied, glancing at his clothes.

After beating that gang earlier, Ben remained as his current alien form and was concerned about moving along with the girls. Luckily, Air assured him that creatures that had a somewhat resemble to his head, but not with the extra hair that was on the rest of his body. As for Lucy, she decided to look older so that no one would try to get her because of her young age.

Speaking of the blonde, she looked around her, disappointed at what she was seeing. "So we're really not in our world huh. This bites. I thought the portal would lead us to some other planet, not to another universe."

"**Yeah, but it's a good thing you sent that text to Grandpa Max. Knowing him, he's trying to figure out how to rescue us, so let's just find Gwen first." **Benwolf told her.

"You're right." She sighed and lay her head on the table. "But what about those girls? We can't take them while trying to rescue Gwen. That would dangerous."

"**Maybe, but it's not like we can just leave them. I was actually thinking of taking them with us back home."**

"And this world?"

"**What about this world?"**

Lucy sat up straight and became serious. "Slavery is what is about this world, Ben! You heard what they said! Their village sold them! That means they're other girls right now going through the same thing they did or worse! I thought a hero like you would understand!"

"**Okay. I've got to be honest with you. I didn't think that far!" **

"Ben!"

"**BUT! I understand what you mean. There's obviously some big bad that needs to have his butt kicked. But right now we can't leave Gwen in the hands of that bad dude."**

"You're right." Lucy agreed, and smiled. "When we find Gwen and we run into Grandpa Max, I'm going to convince them to help us save this world."

"**That'll be totally cool!" **Benwolf showed his excitement by punching his hand into his palm. **"Then we better find Gwen soon! I want to help those girls and save this world." **

Just then, the two cousins' attention were taken when they held a girl's scream. They turned to the direction it came from and found it came from a waitress and a huge humanoid person that resembled a cow. The rest of his body resembled that of a very muscular human being, with the head only showing his cow-like head, legs and hands.

"Please let go of me!" The waitress shouted while the cow was holding her hand.

"Nooo can do! I like the way you dressed!" The cow said, licking his lips. "You know, I'm about to take part in the tournament coming up very soon. Don't you want to see what this champ has for yoooooou?!"

"**Oh cow puns, really?" **Benwolf said in mild disgust.

Lucy turned to him offensively. "Like you're the one to talk when you use Eye Guy! Don't lie! Gwen told me all about the eye puns!"

"**Darn it, Gwen!" **Benwolf mumbled and stood up. **"Well! Time to go whoop that guy's butt. Mind ordering me something to drink? I'll make it quick."**

"We'll see." Lucy smirked.

Back with the humanoid cow, he kept pulling on the waitress to come with him. No one in the small restaurant bothered to stand up to him, not because they didn't want to, but because they knew it'd be futile. None of them had the physical power to oppose a guy like that, except a certain werewolf-like alien.

"**Hey, bob." **

The cowman felt someone tapping his shoulder and turned back to see who it was. "What is it?! You're a wolfman! What do you want?!"

"**Nothing much. Just wondering if you're going to let go of her." **

The cowman snorted. "And let you have her for your fun! No chance! I saw her fair and square!" With that, he pushed his shoulder against the alien hero. "Now out of my way unless you want to be a bloody pulp!"

Benwolf grinned. "You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea…for you."

Before the cowman could question that, he was punched in the face by the alien hero. The waitress he was holding almost fell to the ground, but fortunately got caught by Benwolf who put her down on her feet.

"**You may want to get out of here! Don't worry, I'll make sure the damage is to a minimum!" **Benwolf assured her.

The waitress simply nodded and ran off as fast as she could. The cowman stood up from where he crashed and charged straight at the alien hero in anger.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"**Make me!" **He dared him.

The cowman let out an angry roar and swung his fist to hit Benwolf's face. The alien hero dodged though, and moved to the right when the humanoid being tried to swing a right hook punch at him.

Seeing his chance, Benwolf leapt off the ground before the cowman had a chance to hit him. When the humanoid being looked up, it was to see Benwolf coming down at him with a punch. The floor trembled when the impact was made, and the result being Benwolf standing on top of him.

"Damn…" The cowman groaned. His fury suddenly appeared and he pushed Benwolf off him. "DAMN YOU, WOLFMAN!"

Benwolf landed a few feet away and stood ready for a proper fight. Once the cowman locked his fury eyes on him, he charged at Benwolf at full speed, to which the latter followed. Whether it was on instinct, the both of them grabbed the other person's hands and nodded their forehead against the other with force.

"Is that all you got, Wolfman?!" The Cowman shouted, and pushed on harder.

Benwolf was feeling some strain, and fought back against the creature in front of him. **"Dude, I'm not even trying right now! Besides…" **He suddenly kicked his opponent in the gut, catching him off guard. **"I just needed an opening to do this!" **And with that, he released the cowman's hands and punched the cowman in the face.

Benwolf showed no means of holding back as he kept punching his opponent. The cowman had no chance to recover, and even if he did, it was already too. He was able to dodge one of Benwolf's punches though, and respond with his own punch. However, Benwolf saw it coming and dodged that fist, before grabbing it and kicking the cowman's leg off the ground.

"**Too slow, Cowman!" **Benwolf exclaimed.

With his opponent in his grasp, he used that chance to do a spin with him, and throw him away. People watching were amazed as the massive creature flew across the room and hit the wooden wall, even to point that it went through it. When there was no response from it, all eyes went on to Benwolf, who grinned as he went and stood at the hole he created.

"**You know what they say, be careful when the night wolf comes out!" **

"Uh…no one says that?" Lucy pointed out from her seat.

"**Don't ruin this for me!" **Benwolf yelled.

* * *

When daytime started, the Capital was already in full function, whether it was for the poor, the middle-class or the rich folks that enjoyed making other people's lives miserable. Whatever the case may be, there was one incident that caught Esdeath and her team's attention.

Last night, a somewhat famous restaurant had been attacked by unknown individuals. Many would've thought that it was the act of the infamous assassin group, Night Raid, however all the victims were still alive.

"This method…" Run said, looking at the area. "There's no way this is the work of Night Raid and their Teigu."

"You're right…"

Looking back, Run saw the leader of the group he was a part of and watched her as she put on her general's hat tightly. "I just spoke with the criminals. Apparently, we have new visitors in our dear Capital. Ironically, it was two children that did this."

"Children?" Run was confused.

"Correct. But to be more precise. These were children with powerful Teigu, and from the looks of the battle, they weren't amateurs. They knew what they were doing with it, and deliberately left everyone alive. What a mistake."

Run was slightly disturbed by her remark, but made no comment. He and the general walked outside of the restaurant, before he asked the one question on his mind.

"Should we track them down?" Run asked.

"Of course. Just as with other outlaws, our Jaegers Unit will hunt them down." She answered determinedly. "Besides, I'm kind of intrigued by this boy that they mentioned. The men have been arrested. Turns out they were involved in some illegal activities of their own, so it's not like the kids decided to fight them so suddenly."

"Then why consider them outlaws?"

"Anyone who decides to take the law into their own hands are outlaws. I'm kind of surprised you would ask me that, Run." Esdeath glanced at him.

"My apologies." Run said and did a humble bow.

Esdeath acknowledged his action and turned away. She was beginning to feel eager looking for those kids.

* * *

Few days went by since that day. Ben and the girls were getting used to being in the Capital thanks to the money they got from that night. But as the days went by, they knew it'd only be a matter of time before they won't have enough money to feed and shelter themselves. Something had to be done.

"Aw men!" Ben exclaimed in annoyance. "Three days and still no sign of Gwen. Just how big is this stupid capital?"

"Keep your voice down, Master! You might get in trouble!" Luna told him strictly.

At the time being, they were walking through the streets, passing various shops and buildings with a goal in mind. Though Luna cautioned the kid hero, it did nothing to really change his attitude.

"But it's been three days. Lucy and I have covered a lot of places just to find Gwen. When I get my hands on that tanned dude, he's so going to be eating Feedback's fists." Ben emphasized by punching his fist into his palm.

Air giggled. "That's our master for you."

"Can you guys stop calling me that?" Ben asked. "Sure, I saved you guys with Lucy's help, but I'm still just a kid like you guys."

"You're wasting your breath." Fall said with a sly smirk. "Whether you want it or not, you got us girls under your command now, 'master'. Besides, we trust you won't do anything perverted until you're old enough."

Ben opened his mouth to say something, before closing it back. The day after saving them with Lucy's help, the girls have been calling them their new master even though Lucy had told them on the night of their rescue that they didn't need any slave. Ben just assumed they were messing with him, and so he just sighed.

"Whatever. So where are we going to, 'Aunt' Lucy?" Ben looked up to his tall blonde cousin.

Since he couldn't be in his alien form for a long time, Lucy decided that it'll be best for her to remain as her teenage-self since it would ward off any potential pedophiles from the girls. Besides, if someone tried to threaten them, Ben would have more time to change into the right alien and fight back.

"Aunt Lucy? That has a nice ring to it." Lucy laughed and snorted. "But seriously, I think we should look for any newspaper stand or library that could tell us about this place. We already have a map of the Capital with us, so why not know the history of this place."

"Urgh…homework." Ben said in disgust. "You can count me out on that. I'm going to use Ghostfreak and check that one area we marked."

With that, the kid hero ran off without any hesitance. Lucy and the other girls watched him go, before Fall suddenly ran away from them with a shout.

"Gotta go! Bye!"

"Fall!" Luna shouted, and sighed.

"What's with her?" Lucy asked.

"Fall hates reading." Air answered. "Even when we read the few books we had, she sometimes found a way to avoid reading. That's probably why she can't read out certain words."

Lucy giggled and snorted. "Well…looks like Ben and Fall share something in common. Come on, girls, let's go look for a newspaper stand."

"What about that one?" Luna pointed at a store a block away. "'Booknight'. It's not a newspaper stand, but it has books, and with there being books, there has to be –"

"Knowledge." Lucy smirked. "Good work, Luna. Let's go pay the guy a visit."

Luna and Air nodded and made their way over to the bookstore. When Lucy knocked on the door, they waited for a while before they heard the door being opened and a green-haired young man greeting them.

"Oh, looks like I have visitors." He said with a smile. "Please come in. I have a lot of books that you guys can read."

"Thanks." Lucy said upon entering the store with the girls.

"So, do you have anything in mind you want to buy?" He asked.

Lucy paused and gave it a thought. Looking down at Luna and Air, she bent down and said. "You girls go pick out any book you want. I'll pay for them."

"Really?" Luna's eyes lit up like fireworks. "Thank you!" And she ran off.

"Yeah! Thank you, Aunt Lucy!" Air ran off to join her friend.

"Aunt huh?" The green-haired man said, kind of impressively. He went behind the counter and added. "That's kind of cool with what you're doing for them."

"Yeah, they're my sister's kids." Lucy responded with a smile and pressed her elbows on the counter. "But I'm not interested in any relationship." She winked.

The green-haired man was startled. "W-Wait, I wasn't trying to –"

Lucy laughed and snorted. "Aw men, I got you! Just kidding, dude. No need to be so worried about that."

"Uh…right." The green hair man said. Just when he released, he accidently looked down at Lucy's breasts and saw her cleavage. "Wow…Those are huge."

"Hey! Eyes up here, stupid!"

The green-haired man looked up and saw the scowl on Lucy's face. Before he could defend himself, she turned away with a snub and crossed her arms across her chest. "I guess perverts are really everywhere."

'_Why does it feel like I did something way too perverted for me…Like worse than those times I go to watch Leone take a bath outside?' _He thought. Getting back to the present, he decided to change the subject. "So…uh…what kind of books are you looking for?"

"Hmm…" Lucy turned her head to see him. "Well if you must know, I want a book that talks about the history of the Capital and…"

"And?"

She turned to him fully, forgetting what happened earlier. "Have you heard of Imperial Arms?"

Now that question got the green-haired man's secret attention. Though he acted relaxed, he was intrigued by the subject. "Yeah, I know a bit about them. Most folks outside the Capital don't know about its existence, so I can't blame you for not knowing. But might I ask, why you're interested in them?"

"Just a feeling." Lucy said. "So…mind telling me about them?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

* * *

"Stop following me!" Ben shouted while running.

"As if! I hate being around dumb books!" Fall shouted back.

For some time now, the two of them have been running about, keeping some distance away from each other. Just when Ben was about to pass yet another wall, he glanced at something and immediately came to a halt to look at it.

"Wow, what are those?" He wondered.

"LOOK OUT!"

Fall was too late. She ran into Ben, and the both of them fell on to the ground. Once they noticed Fall was on top of him, the both of them blushed and quickly got off the ground.

"Why did you stop?!" Fall asked.

"Uh…That!" Ben pointed at the posters on the wall.

Those posters weren't the average ones he seen in his world, nor where they advertising anything in particular. They were wanted posters, with most of them relating to an infamous group of assassins.

"Night Raid." Ben muttered, and suddenly laughed. "Look at that girl's face! She looks so stupid!"

Somewhere in Night Raid's HQ, Mine sneezed in the kitchen and looked around her. Back with Ben and Fall, the both of them were looking at the other members on the posters.

"That is pretty funny. But doesn't she look a bit too young to be an assassin?" Fall asked.

"Yeah, but this world already proved itself to be super weird, so I don't think we should be bothered." With that said, he changed the subject. "I'm going to start my search for Gwen. If you're going to follow me, try not to get lost."

"Sure thing….Master." Fall smirked.

"Quit that!"

Fall giggled and followed him.

* * *

"I guess that'll be all." Lucy said upon them leaving the store. Before going away with the girls, she turned back to the green-haired man standing there. "Thanks for the books. Let's never meet again, pervert." She said with a smile.

"Shhh!" The green-haired man hushed and looked around embarrassingly.

Lucy simply laughed and snorted before leaving the store entirely. Luna and Air were confused about the encounter, but knowing Lucy, she'll explain it soon. Lubbock, on the other hand, just shut the door behind him and pressed the switch that led to Night Raid's underground hideout in the Capital.

"That could've gone well." He commented, and went down the stairs.

Leone sat up from lying on the couch. "Looks like someone had a rough day. I'm kind of surprised you had a buyer."

"His sales aren't often?" Tatsumaki asked while seating a chair.

"Yeah, why do you think he's in the hideout most of the time?" Leone said and snickered. "The bookstore is really just a cover to spy on people and maintain our presence in the Capital. So…" She turned back to Lubbock. "…anything to share about them?"

"Yes, I do." Lubbock answered. "This blonde with her nieces showed up in bookstore to buy some books. While the nieces were away, we had a discussion and…" His face blushed a bit. "…and…this girl was looking for information about Teigu."

Leone and Tatsumi were instantly interested on the topic. Both of them knew what a Teigu are, being the fact that each of them possessed one, including Lubbock. The green-haired assassin went ahead to explain what he told her, before the discussion ended and Leone lay back on the couch.

"Sounds suspicious." Tatsumi said. "Do you think they know about this hideout?"

"Unlikely." Lubbock answered. "But it's suspicious for an aunt, especially at her age, to ask about Teigu. We should inform Akame and Mine since Najenda is away to meet with the Revolutionary Army."

"Okay." Leone agreed and sat on the couch. "Looks like we have a plan. Who knows, maybe that girl could be an excellent recruit."

"But what if she's with the empire?" Tatsumi asked.

Leone grinned. "Then we take her out…for good."

* * *

Her investigation was running smoothly, but a little boring she'd admit. After meeting some gang that had encountered the duo they were looking for, the Jaegers began searching for any place they could've stayed at that particular night. Fortunately, no one was dumb enough to keep them waiting, especially when Esdeath was present.

"Is that everything?" Esdeath asked.

Through some short interviews/interrogations, the famous ice general and her team were standing in front of a hotel, talking to the man in charge. He wasn't much to look at, being the fact that he was old, but the information he gave was valuable.

"Yes, that all there is. The girls left with some boy, but no one saw the Wolfman leave. He might still be in his room." He said.

"Good, then you'll escort me to his room."

"Ah y-yes." The man nodded.

Complying with Esdeath, the group was led inside the building and the upstairs to head to the Wolfman's room. The hotel owner then dug into his pocket and brought out a set of keys to open it.

"I have some substitute keys. If you can just –"

"That won't be needed." Esdeath said and pushed the elderly man aside.

Before anyone could question her motive, she went ahead to kick the door from its lock, and walked inside. She then looked around for any sign of a wolfman, and found nothing but an empty room.

"I guess that confirms my suspicion." She said and walked out. "Fix the door and make sure no one mentions our visit. I have what I need to know."

"Yes, ma'am." The owner said.

The Jaegers left the building and began walking down the street. Questions were on their minds, but none of them said anything. It was only Dr. Stylish that decided to break the silence.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I think you know who the 'wolfman' really is." He said and smiled. "The existence of such a Teigu that possess such a stylish power. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on such a device."

Wave was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Run asked and looked at his comrade. "The incident last night, the fight with those gangs, and the brawl in that hotel. That boy with the strange watch is behind them all, and it seems he left the hotel without considering using the same creature."

"You're correct, Run." Esdeath said in agreement. "But don't forget, my dear Jaegers, there's also the girl that was with him."

"The hotel owner said the girl was older." Bols noted. "Perhaps, the suspects were lying."

"No, they weren't lying." Esdeath said. "The girl has a Teigu, and if I'm to guess, it has something to do with body manipulation."

"So what now?" Run asked. "They left without saying anything. The hotel owner wasn't sure if they would come back since they didn't come with any belongings."

"There's the large clothes that was lying on the bed." Esdeath said, remembering what she saw in the room. "I'm sure he used them when he was the wolfman. Even if he won't be coming back for them, I doubt they'd leave so soon. Something brought them here, and I intend to find them before it's too late. That is why the tournament will be cancelled."

"You're canceling it?" Seryu asked, a bit surprised. "But what about finding someone to wield that Teigu?"

Esdeath knew the Teigu she was referring to. It was a Teigu the empire recovered following Seryu's battle with Sheele and Mine.

"If everything goes with what I'm thinking, we may get what we need and what I'm looking for."

'_What she's looking for?' _Dr. Stylish thought and smiled. _'Oh, looks like she's having some expectations for the young boy. If I wasn't so stylish, I'd feel some pity for him.'_

* * *

When Fall saw the power Ben and Lucy displayed, she was completely mind blown with what they had down, but at the same time scared. After getting to know each other better with her friends, she was fine with having them around. Her life up to the point of meeting them wasn't very impressive, and now that she was with Ben, she was thrilled at what she was doing.

Flying through the air, Ben as Ghostfreak went through one place to another, using the alien's intangibility and invisibility to going through buildings undetected. Fall was being held from the armpits by the alien ghost, with nothing much going on for the both of them.

'_**Sure glad I have control of Ghostfreak again.'**_Ghostfreak thought while flying. _**'If it weren't for the fact that I'm looking for Gwen, I probably never would've tried this alien out.' **_

"This is so cool!" Fall exclaimed.

Ghostfreak shushed her. **"Be quiet! We don't need people to start becoming suspicious!"**

"Sorry!" Fall whispered back. "But this is still pretty cool. You're really lucky to have that watch-thing on your wrist."

"**Yeah, I guess so, but right now isn't the time to admire my awesomeness. Keep your eyes open for any sign of a girl with red hair and weird clothes."**

"Right!" Fall nodded. She caught sight of a row of carriages moving and pointed to it. "Look over there! What do you think is going on there?"

"**Don't know. Let's find out!" **

Ghostfreak flew off to the direction to check out the place. Unknown to them at the time, Bach and his goons, as well as the enthusiasts, were the ones in those carriages, being taken to an unknown location. Bach was in a particular one when Ghostfreak poked his head through and saw him.

'_**Wow! It's that guy!' **_Ghostfreak thought.

"Did you see what's in there?" Fall asked.

"**Yeah, but you may not like it."**

Before Fall could ask what he meant, he flew away from the carriages and went to an alley, where he then dropped her off.

"**Wait here, I'll be right back!"**

"What?! Where are you going?!"

"**Don't have much time to explain now. I'll be back soon. Promise!" **

"Wait!" She was too late.

Ghostfreak took off without saying another word, and made his way over to the same carriages from before. He then went right inside Bach, causing the man's body to shake a bit, and remained there for a few seconds before speaking.

"_**Bach! That's your name, right?"**_

"W-Who's there?!" Bach asked visibly. He received some stares from his former colleagues.

'_**It doesn't matter who I am! There's something I need to know, so if you know what's good for you then you better comply by speaking into your mind! You look crazy talking to yourself.' **_

'_R-Right.' _Bach thought in compliance. _'What do you want with me?'_

'_I need to know if you've had a run in with a girl with red hair and a purple shirt with a cat face on the middle.' _

'_No, I haven't met any girl with that description.' _Bach told him.

'_Good, but what about this scenario I'm about to tell you.' _With that, he went on to explain. _'Let's say some bad guy came to take something valuable from one dude, but he needed to kidnap someone in order to make him surrender. One thing led to the other, and now that same dude is looking for him so he can rescue that person.'_

"Hmm…" Bach hummed in thought. _'Is this person close to him?'_

'_**Yes.' **_

'_And by some chance did this bad guy try to kill this person?'_

'_**Yes, he did. How did you –'**_

'_It's something I learnt in my days. Listen, if you are counting on saving that person, you should stop trying to find that man.'_

'_**I never said that –'**_

'_But you are looking for someone, and if my guess is right, you're that same kid from before, am I right?'_

'…'

Bach lightly smiled. _'I see. It's kind of nice hearing from you despite what you did to me and my business.' _

'_**You had it coming.' **_

'_I won't deny that.' _Bach chuckled. He earned some stares, but nothing more than that. _'For half of my life, I've been subjected to some goddamn things. It was because of that, that I assumed I had every validation to treat anyone in the same manner without a single thought of what I was doing to them. You made me see that I was wrong to think of that. Thank you, kid.'_

'_**Uh, you're welcome?'**_

'_After this, I'll give you a warning just so you don't end up in a bad position. Your friend or whoever it is won't be with that man you mentioned. If he believes he has your attention on him, he'll discard her away, possibly by selling her off to the slave market.' _

'_**What?! But why?! Gwen didn't…I mean –'**_

'_Think about it, kid! If he decided to kill her back then, why keep her around when he could profit a bit from her? Besides, he might want to punish you mentally when you eventually find out he doesn't have her anymore.'_

'_**Then how can I find her?! You've got to tell me!' **_

'_Of course. There's a popular town south-west from the Capital. They specialize in selling slaves left behind from wars, poverty-stricken villages and really any place a guy can kidnap a human so he or she can earn some money. The town is called Calibuna.'_

'_**I see. Then I better get there before it's too late.'**_

'_Wait, there's one last thing!'_

"_**What?! This better not be a request to break you out!' **_

'_No, it has nothing to do with that. I have to give you a warning.'_

'_**A warning?'**_

'_Yes, there's a group of Imperial Arms aka Teigu users looking for you. They're the Capital's special police force and their leader is a female general known throughout the empire and possibly beyond. Whatever you do, never encounter her in a fight. The stories about her…makes my actions look like a fly compared to her atrocities.' _

'…_**I'll keep that in mind. Be careful in jail.' **_

With that said, Bach felt the ghost alien leave him. He made no effort to call out to him, however the smile on his face turned to a frown.

"Who said anything about going to jail?" He muttered.

If Ghostfreak had bothered to look down the road, he would've seen a huge and terrifying building that had its huge doors open. Bach and his cohorts were heading over to that place not to be jailed, but to be executed in the worst ways possible.

Ghostfreak arrived back at the alley just in time. The Omnitrix timed out and he changed back to normal.

"Well? What happened?" Fall asked.

"Good news: I have a clue where Gwen is. My…source believes that the tanned dude may've given her off to some slave market to be sold off." He answered.

"Okay. Where did you get it from?"

"Um…" That was a bit hard to tell her. "Uh…you know that one weird bad guy who tried to sell you off to those super creepy guys?"

Fall's eyes widened, before shifting into anger. "Ben! What were you thinking visiting that sick perverted freak?!"

"I was thinking that he might know where Gwen could be, and I was right." Ben answered her, trying to calm her down. "Look, he's one of the worst people I've met, but he's going to jail, so it's all good."

"But what if he's lying?!"

"Then I'll find him and kick his butt. So can we go now? We have to let Lucy and the others know so we can leave this stupid Capital and find Gwen."

Fall raised her finger up and opened her mouth to yell at him. But after a small pause, she sighed and grabbed his wrist. "Come on! We'll talk about this after we've told them!"

"Uh, okay?"

With that said, the two of them ran off without looking back. Maybe if they had waited a bit later, they would've found out that they were being watched by not just any man but the person they were looking for.

"So close…" Syura said, and smirked. Emerging from the shadows he watched as the duo was leaving.

"Why didn't you take them?" asked a voice. When Syura looked back, he saw three other individuals emerge. "You could've just had the Omnitrix in your possession. I could've just used my Kousetsu to cut his hand off and it would've been over. "

"We don't know much about the Omnitrix. I figured leaving him in the Capital would give me the enough time to see the Omnitrix at its full potential before taking it from him. Besides, Izou, I don't think Champ over there would've appreciated cutting that boy's hand."

"Mmm?" Champ smiled a bit. "But what about the little angel you set away to some forest filled with Danger Beasts? You didn't seem to care about my feelings at the time, not that I mind too much. Just a shame that I couldn't purify her to heaven."

"Well…" Syura turned back to them. "If everything goes accordingly to my plans, not only will I retrieve that girl named Gwen from that forest, but you'll have the kid and three other girls to have your way with, Champ. The one with blonde hair will have to die."

Cosmina giggled. "It's kind of funny how you're so focused on that one kid. But really, why didn't you just hand the red-haired over to Champ?"

"I have no reason to give you an answer. That's not important right now." With that said, Syura went on to say. "Esdeath and her special police force is tracking the kid down. This will be a dent in my plan if she's able to capture him. I was hoping to get two more recruits to our team before then, but this will have to do for now."

Cosmina and Champ grinned while Izuo just looked seriously. When Syura turned his back at them, a murderous aura radiated from them, and he said. "Tomorrow we're moving out. The Hunt is on."

He activated his Teigu and teleported the four of them away. The Wild Hunt was a special group that Syura was creating for his own personal gain and evil plans. Cosmina was a teenage girl, dressed in a bunny costume with the ears to add, and a powerful sound-based Teigu in her possession. Izou seemed like any samurai, however he was probably the strongest one in the group thanks to his sword Kousetsu.

As for Champ, he was a big and fat dark-skinned man with his own powerful set of Teigu. However, one thing that set him apart from his comrades wasn't his creepy smile, but the fact that he was a clown aka the embodiment of Ben Tennyson's fears.

**CHAPTER END**

**Quite the unexpected cliffhanger, I know. Just when things are looking up to Ben and his group, Esdeath and the Wild Hunt want him just have to notice him. There's also Night Raid (kind of). **

**For those of you who don't know who the Wild Hunt are, I suggest just looking them up. It's just a quick google search, so don't be lazy. Believe me when I say that Ben should be very worried about them. At this point in the story, only two members haven't joined them yet, and if you're a manga reader, you might be glad that they didn't. But they will show up at some point, so look forward to that…I guess.**

**I want to announce that I'm going to write ANOTHER Akame ga kill story, and before you ask, no it has nothing to do with the Ben 10 franchise. This story is actually going to be about Fairy Tail, with one of the main villains of the series being involved. **

**Who is that?**

**Simple…IT'S...ACNOLOGIA, THE BLACK DRAGON!**

**I had one other idea involving a show called Randy Cunningham: 9****th**** Grade Ninja until I decided that I might leave that story for a possible RWBY crossover. I want to try out a 'What if a repenting villain was sent to their world?'.**

**Good idea, right? Well it's actually more of a redemption thing for the villain, and it's actually up for reading right now. The story is called "How To Redeem The Black Dragon." And it will have a pairing for Akame and Sheele, so look forward to that story too. **

**Before anyone ask, don't suggest any fanfiction for me to write. After probably one more new fanfiction, I'm going to stick with the ones I have, so don't waste your time. **

**One question I received from the reviews asked about young Kevin showing up later on. The answer is…YES. Kevin will make his debut in a few chapters later. I won't say when that would happen though. **

**Now about the poll I mentioned, let me be clear that it won't change my mind. This is just me trying to see how many readers are fine or not bothered with Lucy being in Ben's harem *chuckles* (Oh my gosh, saying that in my mind was just so weird. Try saying that while thinking of eleven year old Ben). **

**But seriously, if you want to vote, go to the computer version and stroll up past my profile (which you can read whenever you want. It's been updated). The poll is there. **

**Now before anyone points out, I know Benwolf is actually called Blitzwolfer. The reason I have him called Benwolf in this fanfiction is because Benwolf was Ben's original name for the alien. It was only because of Kai in Omniverse that he changed it to Blitzwolfer. **

**I other thing I want to point out was Gwen's circumstance. Realistically speaking, Gwen would've been handed to Champ, whom we manga readers know would put her through a traumatic experience that will make her suicidal if he doesn't kill her first. But I decided to spear Gwen of that reality and have her sent away to some dangerous forest by Syura.**

**Well I think I've dealt with everything that needed to be touched on. Thank you for reading this fanfiction. Please be sure to share your thoughts on the chapter in the reviews, and also favorite and follow this fanfiction if you haven't. **

**I'll see you guys next time. **

**P.S If you're good at drawing art or you know someone who can do that, please contact me. You don't need to be an expert. My Youtube channel will launch either the ending of this month or the beginning of next month. I just need a character that would represent me in the videos. Of course, this character would have some expressions, so if you know someone with some artistic skills, let's get talking. You don't know if you might be missing a big chance.**


	3. Ben 10 vs The Wild Hunt

**Hey, guys! Long time, no see! **

**I'm so sorry that this took over a year to complete. At the time, I was a part of National Youth Service Corps in my country, and now there's this coronavirus going around the world. **

**Damn…time sure flies huh? Lol**

**Anyway, welcome to the next chapter of this incredible fanfiction. It amazes me how many of you are interested in this story. In fact, I should've kept it going just like my other top fanfictions, but I was always battling how I want this story as a whole to go. Characters like Luna and Air don't interest me so much, and I have been thinking about how I can deal with them. At some point I was thinking about rewriting the whole story. **

**Too bad it took over a year for me to reach to a conclusion. Sorry. Lol **

**Btw, the poll results are in. I bet everyone forgot about that. I did too. Luckily, I had the poll result recorded in my laptop before I removed it. (Great thinking, past me.). You can check them out at the end of this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CARTOON SHOWS (YET!) **

**Btw, I changed the name of the fanfiction to "Aliens vs Assassins" since that sounded way cooler. **

**Now on with the chapter. **

**Chapter 3: Ben 10 vs The Wild Hunt **

Ben looked back at the Capital's walls as they became distant, and sighed. After what had felt like forever, he was finally leaving the Capital with Fall while at the back of a wagon. A kind merchant was their attendant. He only accepted to take them to take them away after Fall handed him some money that she carried with her.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Fall said as she looked at Ben. "No offense, Master, but this has got to be one of your dumbest ideas ever."

Ben crossed his arms. "Well…I can't blame you. I'm basically leaving Lucy and the others behind. But I think she'll understand even if she won't agree with it. It's just…I can't let them get into harm's way."

The kid hero frowned and bowed his head. Fall sympathized with him, and went to sit next to him. Next thing he knew, she wrapped her arms around his upper body and pulled him close to her, where his head mashed comfortably on her chest.

"Huh? What are you –" Ben said as he looked up to her face.

Fall was blushing while her face was at the other direction. She said. "J-Just accept it as it is right now. This is just to help you feel better, so don't get any idea."

"But –"

"Besides…" Her face straightened as the wind blew lightly against her golden hair. "I don't want those two to go through that same trauma again."

Ben was awestruck before a smile crossed his face. Fall understood his position and seemed to accept it. The last thing she wanted was for Air and Luna to be subjected or even witness the same treatment they got from the time with Bach. Those were memories she wished she could repress, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Ben freed himself from her grasp and returned the favor. He hugged her while his head rested on her shoulder. Fall was taken aback, and would've protested if not for what Ben said next.

"Thanks, Fall…Thank you." She said.

The redness on her cheeks died down, and she hugged him back. "That's what a servant is meant to do…baka master."

Those two remained that way for a while before they separated. Nearly an hour went by without any other word being said. The Capital was miles away from them now.

The travel to the slave town was supposed to be a week's journey.. At some point, they'll have to depart from the merchant and find a way there.

Ben wasn't worried much for Fall. If it's just her, he was sure he could protect her from any enemy. But just to be safe, he was using the chance to try and unlock the Master Control.

His tinkering on the watch caught her attention. At first she tried to ignore him, but the weird sounds from the Omnitrix kept coming to her.

"Uh…What have you been doing?" She asked.

"Oh…uh…" Ben paused what he was doing and faced her. "This?" He gestured to the Omnitrix. "Oh, I'm trying to unlock the Master Control."

"Master Control?"

"Yeah. It's basically gives me full access or 'control' over the Omnitrix. No timeouts, and I can switch between aliens with a single thought."

"Sorry, but what do you mean 'timeouts'?"

"Um…You know, I don't change back on my own will, right?"

Fall stared at him, surprised at this fact. Sure, she wasn't the smartest amongst her friends. But even she understand what he was saying even if the nature of the alien watch confused her.

Ben chuckled before a thought crossed his mind, and he frowned as he looked at the Omnitrix.

"As much as I hate to say this, but…I barely know how to use this thing. Sure, I know their abilities, and I can fight thanks to training with my Grandpa, but…I'm still under the whims of this stupid thing. Sometimes it turns me into the alien I don't want, and other times it changes me back to normal when I don't want to. I was fine with it back at my home, but…this place isn't my home."

"Yeah, I think I get what you're saying." Fall said. "Hey, how about I show you a few martial arts moves when we stop for a break? They won't be much, but…you can maybe use them to fight better."

"That'd actually be cool. Thanks." Ben smiled at her.

"Y-You're welcome." Fall blushed and looked away.

The merchant was eavesdropping on them, but not for good reasons. Though he accepted to take them to the slave town, he was going to sell them as slaves. But these talks about aliens, Master Control, and other things were confusing him. Just who are they?

Before his thoughts could settle on an answer, he noticed something flying towards them. A grey ball with a Kenji was flying their way. He didn't know what to make of it. It landed on the ground and rolled underneath the wagon just as the vehicle rode above it.

Suddenly, a mild whirlwind shot up from below and destroyed the wagon. Ben, Fall, the merchant, and the horse carrying them was launched into the air. The whirlwind disappeared almost at the same time as it came, but there was no time for that. They were falling.

Ben acted quickly by slamming his hand on the popped up Omnitrix core. When the usual green light died down, he was Ditto.

"**Seriously?! Ditto!?" **Ben complained and groaned. **"Guess I'll just work with what I got." **

The merchant was beyond his reach, with the same for the horse. Fall was the closet to him, and almost hit the ground if not for Ditto's quick response. Four more Dittos came out of him, each holding each other's hand, before they reached out to her and grabbed her wrist.

The fifth Ditto let go of the others and pulled her close to him. His body then became a cushion as he and the other Dittos hit the ground and groaned by the impact.

"Ow…" Fall groaned and rubbed her head. She opened her eyes and looked down at the alien below her. "Master?"

"**It's me, and…can you get off please?" **Ditto 5 asked. He was recovering from the fall.

"Right. Sorry." Fall apologized.

As she got off him, Ditto 5 stood up and dusted himself. She looked around and saw four exact versions of Ben, which surprised and confused her.

"You can make more of yourself now?" She asked.

"**Yep!" **Ditto 2 confirmed with a thumbs up. **"We've been doing this since we were ten. Pretty awesome, right?" **

Fall wasn't able to answer the question. Ben's powers just kept surprising her.

Ditto 3 approached her and asked. **"How are you feeling?" **

"I'm…I'm good." She said, still a little bewildered by what she was seeing. "All of this is going to take some use to, aren't they?"

Ditto 1 smirked. **"You have no idea, kid." **

"**Hey, where's the merchant?" **Ditto 4 asked.

"Here." said a familiar voice, but it wasn't the merchant.

As the Dittos and Fall turned to their direction, horror formed on their face. The merchant had been decapitated, with his heard rolling on the ground, eyes wide, as blood poured from the rest of his missing neck. The horse had gotten away from the scene, but that was the least of anyone's concern.

The murderer was Shura, the son of Honest. Just as horror covered their face, it was swept away by the snarls from the Dittos.

"**You killed that guy!" **Ditto 5 yelled.

"**You're going to pay for that…uh…" **Ditto 2 paused and tried to think of a name.

"Oh yes, I never told you my name." Shura said before he casually approached them. "The name is Shura, son of the Prime Minister."

"You're the Prime Minister's son?!" Fall asked before an angry face crossed her. "So it's because of your dad that my friends and I were forced out our home! Thanks to your dad's stupid tax policies, there are kids out there that are slaves!"

"Like I care." Shura snubbed. "All I care about his power. Anyone who stands in my way will perish by my doing. You should consider yourself even lucky to be a slave. Not many girls your age get to stay with their sanity for this long."

"Bastard!" Fall yelled and took a step forward.

Ditto 4 kept her back with his stretched hand. **"Look, I get your frustration, and trust me I want to kick his butt too. But you should go now. This guy can be anywhere he wants. Now go!" **

"But I can help!"

"**Just go!" **Ditto 4 yelled and looked at her. **"And besides, I'm not alone." **

He pushed his head to the direction of the other duplicates. Fall understood and stepped back a few. While she had no doubt about Ben's abilities, she was worried about him.

In the end, she gave in, and nodded at him. "Stay safe."

With that, she turned away and ran into the woods. Now it was just the Dittos and Shura, with the latter coming to a stop as his smirk turned to a grin.

"She won't be going far." He said.

"**What?" **Ditto 1 questioned.

"You heard me, boy. Did you really think I came alone?"

The Dittos gasped and turned to Fall's direction. In that moment, she screamed, and the Dittos shouted. **"FALL!" **

"Pay attention!" Shura shouted.

He disappeared and reappeared close to Ditto 1, whom he kicked hard at the face and sent flying. The other Dittos screamed from the pain, with two of them falling on their back and the two others falling on their knees.

Shura was amused. He had discovered a sweet weakness to the current alien. This was his first fight with the boy, and already he was looking forward to what he had in mind.

"So that's how you work." He said as he strolled towards them. "If one of you feel pain, the others will feel the same pain. Good. I was wondering how I could enjoy this…little reunion of ours."

Those words scared the Dittos, who just stared at him.

"**Oh…crud." **Ditto 4 muttered.

Shura went to work on them. He punched, kicked and even grabbed one Ditto and swung him against another Ditto.

Throughout the whole experience, the Dittos screamed in pain, their voices spreading through the open road as Shura delivered more powerful kicks and punches. Three of them tried to jump him, but he quickly teleported and let them slam into each other. Then he proceeded to kick all three of them away with a single kick.

Ditto 1 endured the pain coursing through his body. Though Ditto had some good endurance level, it was nowhere as good as his top aliens. He needed to get the upperhand on him, and fast.

Ditto 1 tried to dig into the ground. He figured that he could surprise Shura by showing up underneath him and taking him down by surprise. But Shura teleported behind him and grabbed his leg.

"Oh ho. Where do you think you're going?" Shura stated with a grin.

Ditto 1 was slammed on the ground, on his back, causing him to scream in unbearable pain. That same feeling went to the other Dittos, as they all felt like their spine was about to break. By the time Shura was done, Ditto 1 was exhausted and weak. The ground which he slammed him repeatedly on was broken apart before he lifted the alien up to his face.

"I'm enjoying myself a bit too much, aren't I?" He said.

"**Where…" **Ditto 3 groaned from his position on the ground. **"Where's…Gwen?" **

Shura laughed and threw Ditto 1 in the air. As the alien came back down, he did a roundhouse kick that slammed him against a three. Each Ditto clone cried out from the pain, unaware of the worse.

Shura pulled out his dagger and flung it at Ditto 1's arm. The Dittos, including the main one, screamed from the unbearable pain. Green blood began to leak through the small gap caused by the blade. Shura walked over to him and pulled out the blade, which caused all the Dittos to scream out in pain again.

Shura was almost done. He grabbed Ditto 1 by the face and pulled him up high. With the dagger in his other hand, he lifted the blade to the alien's neck and grinned.

"Guess this is the end. And to think, I brought in the Wild Hunt for this. Guess I didn't need them anymore, though to be fair one of them should be enjoying themselves right now."

Ditto 1 said a word that got muffed by Shura's hand.

Just then, Champ came out of the forest, a familiar golden hair girl cradled in his hand like a baby. Ditto 1 and the others were mortified by the sight of him. What was even worse was Fall's state.

Her gold-colored clothes was ripped, revealing her sports bra. Her hair was a mess, and she had a few scratches on her face, arms and legs. The Omnitrix beeped, and Shura threw Ditto 1 at Champ's feet.

During the moment he was in the air, the other Ditto duplicates flew into Ditto 1. He reverted back to normal when he landed close to his feet.

Ben groaned and used his arms to push him up. He nearly forgot about Champ before the fat clown's shadow was on top of him. But that changed when he looked up, and his eyes met with Champ's creepy stare.

"Aww, are you hurt? Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He said to him.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben screamed and scurried away on his arms and knees.

Cosmina showed up and kicked him in the face. Eleven year old Ben was flung off from the ground and slammed the ground on his back. Izou stood alongside her and turned his attention to Ben, who groaned and held his face. He was a bit disappointed that this was the same Ben Tennyson that Shura had told him about. The kid wasn't as impressive as he'd hoped.

"I guess a kid's still a kid. I can't deny that I wasn't a little bit interested, though."

Ben reached out to the Omnitrix and was about to slam on the core. However, Shura grabbed his Omnitrix arm and punched him in gut. Ben's body seemingly went quiet before he lifted him up from the ground and threw him to Izou's feet.

"You have the pleasure of cutting that watch out of his arm. Champ can…take care of the rest." He said with a mischievous grin.

"No!" Fall shouted and tried to push herself off Camp. But her attempt failed as he pushed her back towards him and cradled her like a mother comforting a baby.

"Shhh, don't worry. I'll take good care of him. Don't cry." He told her.

It had the opposite effect on her, as she cried on his chest, not for comfort but from fear. The situation was hopeless. Lucy had no idea that they were here, and even if she did, Fall wasn't sure she could save them.

She wasn't alone to think that the situation was bleak. Above the battlefield and out of the range of the Wild Hunt, Esdeath was watching the scene from the top of a giant Danger Beast. It was similar to a stingray, except it can fly, and she was accompanied by Kurome, Wave, and Seryu with Koro.

"Doesn't look like he's going to live for long." Wave commented. "If only he had enough training, he would've gotten himself out of that mess. And yet…at the same I feel sorry for him even though he took care of those terrible guys back there."

"Perhaps. Let's see how this goes." Esdeath stated. "Certainly, it's a surprise that the Prime Minister's son has formed his own group. I want to see their potential."

"I can't see that happening here." Seryu said. "His time is up."

Ben was in an unconscious state. His body was vulnerable to Izou, who lifted his sword above the kid's left hand so he could cut it into two. A part of him hated the role, but he figured he might as well get it over with.

Unknown to any of the Wild Hunter members, Ben wasn't entirely gone. When the kid opened his eyes, he was bewildered at his new surroundings. Rather than a plain road in the woods, he was back in his family's living room, seated on a couch with no one around.

The kid barely had enough time to grasp what was going on when someone came out of seemingly nowhere and hugged him. Ben realized almost immediately that it was a face he hadn't seen in the past few days.

"It worked! The spell actually worked!" Gwen Tennyson exclaimed as her hug tightened her cousin.

"Gwen…?" Ben asked, surprised to see his cousin again. He pulled away from her, before he jolted forward and hugged her. "Aw men! Is this really you?!"

"Yeah, it's me…" Gwen said and smirked a bit. "Wow, I never thought you would miss me huh, doofus."

"Yeah…things sure has changed." Ben said and pulled away from her.

He was at ease around her, which was weird. Though they bickered with each other once in a while, this was the first time he felt this much relief towards her. Even the time he saw her again on Azmuth's planet couldn't compare to this feeling. But a thought dawned on him, and he pushed himself back on his feet.

"Fall?! Where's Fall?!" He shouted.

"Fall…?" Gwen asked, seated on the couch. "I'm sorry, Ben, but I don't know who that is. Is she someone you met?"

"Uh…oh…" Ben frowned. "Never mind. I guess that was all a dream. I mean, there's no way we were trapped in some crazy universe where little girls are auctioned off to slavery, right?"

Gwen frowned, which caused Ben's heart to sink. The kid's fear came to reality when she opened her mouth again.

"Ben, we're still in that universe." She revealed. "As much as I want to say and believe that we're living in some nightmare, we're not."

"I…I don't understand." Ben said and ran to the staircase outside the living room. "We're home! See! Mum! Dad! Where are –"

His eyes widened in shock. There was no staircase or even the kitchen. Everything passed the living room was just complete darkness. Confused and scared, he turned back to Gwen, who was standing by the couch, staring at him.

"What kind of sick joke is this, Gwen?" He asked.

"We're in a mental link I established between us. This environment…isn't real. I'm sorry." Gwen admitted.

"Oh…" The kid muttered and bowed his head. "So…I'm really going to die."

"What are you talking about?"

Ben didn't bother to answer. Flashes of the beating he received coursed through his mind. Though he had taken worse from bad guys, Shura's way of it actually shaken him. He felt powerless to do anything when he was in his clutch. Even when he tried to use the watch, the man was quick to stop him. And with no one else to help him, the reality of his fate sunk in.

He cried into his hands. "I can't beat them! Fall is going to die because of me! I tried! I really tried, Gwen! But I can't beat them, not without you and Grandpa!"

"Ben…" Gwen muttered.

Her heart sank for her cousin. He really looked broken. Usually, he was cocky and confident about himself. But not now. He has obviously been put in a corner where his worse fears are being realized.

Gwen understood his pain because she has been through some of the worse. She had limited food, and monsters just seemed to pop out of similar nowhere. This spell was her last chance to reach out to Ben and get him to rescue her. However, it seemed like he needed saving himself.

Someone needed to be strong. Grandpa Max wasn't there for them anymore. He was likely unaware of the dangers they were in. So if there was someone who needed to be strong for the both of them, it had to be her.

Gwen approached him and pushed his hands off his face. She then lifted his chin and made him look straight at her confident face.

"Stop whining, doofus. Do you know how you look right now?" She asked.

Ben sniffed and looked down. His eyes were turning red from the crying as tears raced down his cheeks.

"Probably like a doofus…A pathetic one." He commented.

Gwen sneered and slapped him in the face. Ben yelped and glared at her. "Hey! What's wrong with you?!"

"Wrong with me?! You agreed with me! You actually agreed that you're a doofus! That's not the Ben I knew!"

"Oh…" Ben frowned and looked away. "Guess you're disappointed in me, huh."

"What…? No." Gwen said and moved to the direction of his face. "I'm…I'm just scared like you are. Things aren't any better at my side. I've barely eaten these past few days."

Ben closed his eyes. Knowing his position, there was no way he could save Gwen now. It was hopeless for him.

"But…you know, I'm not going to give up, and neither should you."

"What?"

"You heard me." Gwen said and stood up. She put her hands on her hips and smiled at him. "We've been through our fair share of good and bad. Remember when we first looked for Azmuth. I really thought I was going to die back there. How about the time we were in the Null Void? Vilgax and Kevin really had us there. They could've killed us."

"Yeah, but those guys…"

"…were just one of many obstacles in our way." Gwen interrupted and added. "Look, I get what you're saying. But is this how you want to go down? Crying your eyes out in front of your cousin? The Ben I know wouldn't go down without a fight. Heck, he'll keep fighting until he wins."

"I know, but…you're wrong."

"Am I? Am I really?"

"Yes, you –" He stopped himself when a blinding green light shined on his left wrist and caught his attention. It was the Omnitrix.

"Azmuth trusted you to keep the Omnitrix, because even when you didn't have it, even when you thought I was dead, you kept fighting. Why did you do that?"

"I…I did that because…I did that because I –"

Ben's eyes widened. _'Wait, why did I do that?'_

"Every battle we've faced, we come out stronger. I don't see that changing in this super weird universe. You haven't lost yet, Ben. Right now, we shouldn't beat ourselves down. It's just a big favor to not just those guys but to every bad guy we've come up against."

"Huh, you're right." Ben said and stood up.

"I am right." Gwen stated. She put her hand out and added. "So, how about we save the dead down for the bad guys. Deal?"

"Deal." Ben grabbed her hand.

Both cousins shook on it. Gwen was satisfied with the result before she groaned. Just then, the entire living room began to fall apart, as if an earthquake had hit it.

"Wow! What's going on?!" Ben asked as he stumbled.

"I…I can't hold it much hold." Gwen answered as she had her hand on her head. "Making this link really took a lot out of me."

"Then tell me where you are?! I'll come find you! I swear!"

Gwen looked at her cousin and smiled. The pain in her head subsided despite the room collapse around them.

"You better keep to your promise, dweeb." She said.

Ben nodded and paid attention to what she said next.

* * *

The Omnitrix was in the open and ripe for the taking. Shura has hungered for the alien watch ever since he accidentally stumbled into Ben's universe. Though he wished he knew more about the alien watch, he wasn't very patient to keep observing the kid. Besides, Ben and his cousin had gotten on his nerves. Once he was done with him, he'll go after Lucy and kill her in the worse ways possible.

'_Maybe a dip in lava will be right. Of course that will be the first of many things I have for her.' _He thought as he observed Izou.

Ben was still unconscious when the swordsman's blade reached his wrist. But before a cut was made, the Omnitrix's self-defense mechanism kicked in, and unleashed a powerful energy wave that sent the swordsman flying.

Izou planted his hand on the ground and flipped backwards before landing on the ground. As his feet skidded back, he and Shura observed the energy wave as it engulfed Ben's entire area in the form of a green energy dome while sending wind and dust in the air.

"What…What's going on?!" Cosmina shouted as the wind blew against her and her hair.

Esdeath's lips shaped to a pleased smile. She had no doubt about the kid's abilities, even when everyone else thought he was a goner. She could even feel the tremendous power of the Omnitrix from high up. With enough training from her, she had no doubt that Ben would become a force unlike any other.

The Wild Hunt kept their eyes forced on the energy dome. As it died down, a dust cloud surrounded the spot, with Ben's silhouette standing up in the middle.

"This isn't over, Shura!" Ben said confidently through the dust cloud. "I've never given up, not even when the times are tough! That's why I'm going to kick your butt and find my cousin! You got that?!"

Shura laughed and threw his arms open. "You're nothing but a foolish child, Ben Tennyson! You won't get far from here! I'll ensure that this place becomes your grave!"

Shura's right arm clutched his Teigu, Shambhala. At the same time, Ben pushed his Omnitrix arm aside, which coincided with a mighty wind that blew the dust away. Both opponents made glaring eye contact at each other.

Esdeath's cheeks reddened a bit. Ben's smirk was brimming with confidence and beauty. A part of her wanted to see it up close, and at the same time, her heart skipped a bit. The ice general was confused until a realization crossed her mind.

"He's the one." She muttered.

"What was that, ma'am?" Wave asked.

She made a fake cough to regain her strict voice. "Once this is over, we're taking him with us. He'll become a new member of the Jeagers."

Wave and Seryu were taken aback by this. There was a number of reasons why they felt this way.

"Ma'am, no offense, but…he's a kid." Seryu said, concerned for Esdeath's decision and for the kid.

"I know that very much." The ice general replied. She was confident in her decision. "As shocking as my decision is, that boy has potential. It wouldn't be good if it isn't…polished in the right away." Her lips widened at the last few words.

Wave understood what she meant. A man whom he held very highly had thought the same back when he was just a nobody within the navy ranks.

'_If that's the case, I'll have to show the kid some of the ropes…just like __**he **__did.' _He thought.

Seryu nodded in compliance. She had no doubt in Esdeath's words. Kurome felt the same way, but for her own reasons. Ditto had gotten her interest. She looked forward to what he had next.

* * *

Shura focused on the pendant-type Teigu in his hand and teleported beside Ben.

"You think you can stand up against me?! How laughable!" He shouted as he swung the dagger for Ben's head.

The kid ducked and did a backflip away from him. As he landed a few feet away, Shura was already there due to his teleportation. He swung his dagger for his neck, amused by what he believed were Ben's futile attempts to flee.

But he was proven wrong. The kid her bent his knees and dodged his attack in an instant. He then followed that by jumping up and hitting the top of his head against Shura's chin.

Shura was taken aback before backing away. Before he could comprehend how Ben did that, the kid hero jumped and kicked him in the face.

Izou laughed. Shura was a professional martial artist, and yet he was being handled by a kid. The swordsman found the scene hilarious. Shura was obviously holding back, however he still found the whole thing laughable.

Cosmina thought the same, though she only giggled. Unlike Izou, she followed that by displaying her microphone-type Teigu, Heavy Pressure, and singing into it. In an instant, the Teigu created a sonic wave that went straight for Ben. The kid hero slammed his hand on the Omnitrix just in time.

The Omnitrix's familiar green light engulfed the kid as the transformation took place. Shura teleported away from him and observed what would happen next. When the light died down, Ben stood as a nine-foot tall yellow and orange alien with bat-like ears for 'eyes', with closed eyes on his back, shoulders and arms. The only thing he wore was black pants as the Omnitrix symbol was rested at the belt.

Now standing as Eye Guy, Ben was able to sense the sonic wave coming before he merged every eye on his body into one elastic big eye on his chest. He unleashed a powerful green lightning bolt that made contact with Cosmina's attack. This resulted in a powerful shockwave that coursed through the battlefield.

Cosmina stumbled as she tried to regain her steps. Unlike the others, she was physically the weakest. She regained herself though, only for Eye Guy to leap towards her with his fist ready for her. She shrieked and jumped out of the way, only to the ground on her front. Eye Guy punched the ground instead, and left himself open to Izou.

"Now this is a battle!" Izou stated and unsheathed his sword.

Eye Guy jumped out of the way, just as the swordsman swung his blade at him. Landing a few steps back, Eye Guy barely moved out of the way when Izou seemingly appeared in front of him and drove his blade for his chest.

"No one should interfere! The boy is mine!" Izou declared.

Shura was impressed and stood by. Izou was one of the strongest people he knew. Despite not wielding a Teigu, he was worth more than two Teigu-users. That much was clear as he kept slashing at Eye Guy, who had to dodge his attacks and shoot lasers from the eyes in his palms.

"You've impressed me, kid!" Izou stated as he moved around Eye Guy. He was like a blur to him. "Though I'm holding back, you're able to see through my attacks. How is that possible? Is it those strange ears on your face? Do they keen in on my movements? If that's the case, then I have to step up a bit! I sincerely hope you can keep up!"

Izou jumped back and brought his sword to his chest level. Taking a deep sigh, he focused on his body and made another move. He became quiet whenever he moved, and got closer to Eye guy, who kept looking around, confused.

'_His blood will satisfy _Kousetsu _for sure!' _Izou grinned.

He got to Eye Guy's right side and struck. His blade, held by his two hands by the hilt, was about to cut the alien hero. Eye Guy was almost a goner, but he grinned and allowed two eyes by his side to join together into one bigger eye.

Izou barely had a chance to react. Eye Guy shot an ice beam at his sword and froze his hands with it. Izou jumped back to get some distance from him. But then Eye Guy pushed his palms on the ground, causing ice to cover everywhere within a few meters from him.

"Ha! Do you think that would work?!" Izou questioned.

He landed on the ice, his feet barely affected by it. He then freed his hands through the ice on them and swung his blade in the air. The ice that encased it also brought apart, and he charged straight for Ben.

He drove his blade straight for him. Eye Guy, in response, charged at him and dodge it. He pushed his hand out, palm open, to shoot a green beam for the swordsman's face. However, Izou bent backwards and dodged the blast. He slid across the ice surface and turned around to face the kid alien.

Shura was growing impatient. "Izou! Enough with your fun! Kill the kid now!

"You heard him, kid. I have to end our little spar." Izou said. "But you have my respect for being a good sparring partner."

"**Yeah, because I really needed to hear that from you."** Eye Guy said, his back still facing Izou. **"And just for the record, you're a lot worse than the samurais I've seen on TV." **

Eye Guy then shot multiple green lasers from his back against the swordsman. Izou was amused and swung each beam away with quick swings of his sword.

"Your attempts are quite futile, you know! My sword hungers for your blood!"

Eye Guy continued his assault and raised his hands up to the air. **"No, thanks. Eye Guy is off the menu!"**

The kid hero thought of an idea. Rather than shoot more beams at the swordsman, he pushed his hands up in the air and shot two energy beams from the eyes on his palms. They flew up without hitting anything before suddenly exploding ten feet above and releasing a rain of small but sharp green energy beams down.

The Wild Hunt quickly dispersed from the scene. Izou ran as fast as he could while effortlessly dodging the beams. He needed to get out of the range of the raining energy beams and continue his fight with Eye Guy. However, he was caught off guard by the kid hero.

Eye Guy punched him in the gut seemingly out of nowhere. Usually, Izou would've seen these coming even in this situation if not for the fact that he let his guard down. He thought Ben was too much of a kid to be taken seriously.

That one mistake from his cost him a lot as he was about to be launched backwards because of the alien's punch. Eye Guy stopped him from going anywhere though, as he grabbed his cloth and raised his palm at him. Izou saw Eye Guy's green eye before it unleashed a powerful energy beam that engulfed the upper part of his body and slammed him through several hard trees.

Izou's body came to a stop with him lying on a bunch of tree remains. Half of his clothes was burnt, and his exposed skin revealed scorched marks and partial burnt hair.

'_One down, three to –' _

Before Eye Guy could finish, Champ interrupted him by throwing a lightning ball underneath him. The kid alien screamed as volts of electricity raced through his body.

Fall was there to witness the whole thing. Left to be on the ground, next to Champ's right leg, she watched as the kid hero was subjected to so much pain.

"Now's my turn." Cosmina said as she spun like a ballerina. "I'm going to give you a nice song, kid. A nice song of death!"

"Like I'll let you!" Fall snapped.

She was done being left behind. She hated being helpless. It reminded her of the time she and her friends were almost subjected to a fate worse than death by Bach and his wicked Capital's enthusiasts.

Before Cosmina noticed, Fall cut the distance between them and kicked her in the face by a single jump. This allowed Eye Guy to act and destroy the Teigu-ball with a single beam from his palm before falling on one knee and panting. He regained his composure a few seconds later and glared at Champ.

"**THAT'S IT! NO MORE CLOWNS!" **Eye Guy cried out in anger.

A huge eye on his chest popped forward and unleashed a powerful green beam for Champ. The clown reacted by throwing a flame ball at the beam. The two attacks met and exploded, and caused a strong shockwave through the battlefield.

Champ barely had enough chance to act. Eye Guy showed up in front of him and punched him in the face. Champ's body was knocked off his feet, where he then spun three times in the air, before he skidded on his feet. His face hurt as he grabbed one of his Teigu balls.

"Champie! I'll save you!" Cosmina shouted.

She was back on her feet, ready to use her Teigu again. Fall wasn't going to allow it, though. She did a few front flips on the ground, and landed her feet against Cosmina's chest. The Wild Hunt member was knocked off her feet before her Teigu flew out of her hand.

"Master!" Fall shouted towards him. "Now's your chance! Make that bastard pay!"

She didn't need to tell him twice. Eye Guy shot green flames through his palms to launch himself straight for Champ. The clown had an ice ball in his hand as he prepared to throw it. The kid hero stopped him off though, by grabbing the same hand containing the ball, and shattering it.

Ice suddenly encased the clown's arm, causing him to scream. He was feeling the deep freeze of the ice when he was suddenly punched in the face. He stumbled back and groaned while Eye Guy approached him.

"**I hate clowns!" **Eye Guy stated before he launched towards Champ again. He proceeded to punch him, pushing him back, as he spoke his mind. **"I don't get why I'm so scared of your kind! You creeps just get to me! But YOU! YOU TOUCHED FALL! YOU HURT AND MADE HER CRY! THAT'S ONE THING I CAN'T FORGIVE!" **

He stopped his assault and grabbed the beaten-up clown by the collar. Champ was forced to look deep and straight at Eye Guy's bat-like ears, which scrunched like actual eyes, before hearing what he had to say.

"**I never want to see your ugly face again! Or else, you won't be going back!" **

He spun the clown in a circle and threw him in the air. As Champ cried out, the alien hero shot one ice beam from his right shoulder, and a left laser beam from his left shoulder. Both attacks came for him, with the first one freezing him for the most part before the latter destroyed it and sent it flying further away.

"Useless! They're all useless!" Shura yelled. "How could they lose to a single child?! Every one of them are pathetic!"

Fall looked down at Cosmina. "Huh, looks like your leader doesn't appreciate you guys. I can't say I blame him. You guys suck."

"Aww." Cosmina smiled, her response without any regret or anger as she sat up. "For a kid, you're not half bad. But Cosmina has a job to do, you know."

"Wow, stay back!" Fall warned as she stepped back. "I'll use this thing on you! I swear!"

"Oh?" Cosmina smirked and tilted her head. "And how are you going to use it?"

"Um…Uh…" Fall faltered and brought the microphone to her mouth. "You sing into it and it shoots out those…things, right?"

Cosmina giggled. Fall was being too cute. Now that she thought about it, she hasn't hung around a fellow girl in a very long time. In fact, she wasn't even sure if she has been around any female prior to her mother's death.

Cosmina wasn't worried about what Fall could do. Though she wasn't the brightest, she could tell when someone was incompatible. Worst case scenario, the Teigu would reverse its effect and kill her with its own power. That's what happened to anyone who was careless with it while being incompatible.

"Hmm…" Cosmina said and looked over to Eye Guy. "You know…" She said to Fall. "You called him master. Mind talking about him while we wait?"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"No reason. Just bored, Cosmina guess." She replied and looked at her. "You have me where you want. And besides, Cosmina knows your bored too."

"I…I am?" Fall asked, her voice dropping.

"Yes…" Cosmina's eyes flashed pink, and grinned. "Yes, you are."

"You're right. I am."

Cosmina giggled. She wasn't as useless without her Teigu like most people would think. Shura had picked her to be a part of his team for a good reason.

Now that Fall was under her control, she was going to take her time with her.

* * *

"**It's over, Shura."** Eye Guy said to him. **"Give it up. I've taken your chumps down. I can do the same to you too." **

The Prime Minister continued to snarl. It was a hurt to his pride that the group he was forming had been taken down almost entirely by one kid. Sure, there was Fall, but he'll deal with her soon enough.

But then a thought crossed his mind. He doesn't have to fight the kid. He was still in control of the situation, though he kind of wish he didn't have to result to his trump card.

Shura pushed his right arm forward, revealing Shambhala in his hand. "I never thought I would have to use this. But you leave me no choice."

"**What are you –" **

Eye Guy stopped when he noticed a purple light below him. Looking down, he saw it was a strange portal which had a ying and yang symbol. Shura laughed before it began to sink him in.

"Farewell, Ben Tennyson! I'll pick you up and retrieve your Omnitrix once you've died from hunger or worse! HAHAHA!"

"**SHURAAAA!"**

Eye Guy tried to fight back, but his efforts were in vain. Nearly every part of his body was sunk in when he grabbed the ground to pull himself out. Shura appeared in front of him and stepped on both of his hands.

"**AAAAAHHHHH!" **Eye Guy screamed.

Last thing Eye Guy saw was Shura's grin. The son of the Prime Minister then kicked him in the face, thus sending the rest of him inside the portal. The thing then closed, and he laughed in the open over his victory.

"That's right! This is what becomes of anyone who dares to cross me!" He proclaimed to no one but his ego.

* * *

Esdeath was conflicted about this. While she was having feelings for the boy, she was a bit disheartened at the outcome.

"What should we do now?" Wave asked. "The kid lost this time."

"Perhaps…" Esdeath frowned. "Let's watch and see what happens next. Something tells me that this isn't over yet."

Her subordinates looked at her, and then at each other. There wasn't anything else to see about the battle. But she hasn't been wrong yet.

* * *

"**Huh…? Wha…? What happened?" **Eye Guy said and groaned.

His eyes blinked twice before they got a look of their new environment. Eye Guy was no longer in that universe but in a strange dimension, floating about. The very space of it was a mix of purple, orange and other colors. Objects that looked like planets were floating about. As for the portal that brought him there, it was gone.

"**No…" **Eye Guy gasped. In that moment the Omnitrix timed out, and returned him back to normal." NO! NO! NO! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE'S THE PORTAL! IT CAN'T BE GONE! IT JUST CAN'T!"

Ben looked around for answers. Should he explore this unknown dimension, he wondered. But there was no time. Fall and the other girls' lives were in danger. Even if he found a way home, it would take so much time, and that was something he didn't have enough of.

"Gwen…" He frowned and looked around. "I…I have to save her. But…how?"

A thought dawned on him. "Guess I should've listened to her from the start. If I hadn't been so stupid at the beginning, we wouldn't be in this mess. Now…what should I do?"

"Perhaps, I can be of some help."

"Huh?" Ben questioned and turned back.

Walking towards him like there was a solid ground underneath him, a black-haired man in a labcoat and green goggles dangling around his neck approached him. He also wore brown waistcoat underneath it, and black pants.

On instincts, Ben moved his hand over the Omnitrix. He had no idea who this suspicious man was.

"No need to worry, Ben. I am no one but a friend." The man said.

"A friend huh? Last I checked, I don't even know you." Ben replied and became demanding.

"Of course, you would say that. Though to be fair, we have met twice, though you had your memories wiped. You were…caught in some time travel incidents." The man said. At the last part, he touched his chin and looked away.

"What are you even talking about?!"

"Oh. Never mind that. Not important now, you see." He replied and gestured to himself. "I am Professor Paradox, and…it would seem you are in quite the pickle, Ben Tennyson."

Ben moved back a bit. The creepy but warming smile from the man was weird to him. Added to that, he was someone he hadn't seen before, and yet he knew his first and last name. Ben's first thought would've been to use the Omnitrix, but at the moment the device was recharging.

Paradox suddenly stood a few feet in front of him. There was no flash of light or warning. He just stood there and said. "Your future awaits you, and I'm going to be the one to help you get there."

* * *

**Done! **

**I DID IT! I FINALLY GOT AROUND TO PUTTING OUT THIS CHAPTER! **

**I'm so relieved! Don't worry, I won't take another year to update. I have the next chapter planned out, hence why I'm stopping here. I don't want this chapter to be too long. **

**Anyway, here is the result of the poll. Recall that last year (in the previous chapter), I had posted a poll about Lucy Mann joining Ben's harem. **

**The result was…shocking. **

Fuck No. They're Cousins (15.41%)

Hell Yes (8.22%)

Definitely! Without a doubt! (7.19%)

Yes! (6.16%)

No! (0%)

Absolutely Not! (0%)

**Thirty-six of you guys participated in the poll. On first look, the top vote won. However, if you add in the second, third and fourth votes, you'll realize that the other side won. **

**Let me be clear again. I am not making Lucy join his harem. This poll wasn't made with the idea that it will decide the course of the fanfic. But it was fun seeing how everyone thought on the matter. **

**I'm gonna end this here for now. But before that, I would like it if you guys checked out the YouTube Channel "Facts & Fiction". It's a YouTube channel that I run, with videos that have already been uploaded. Please check them out and subscribe. I'm also on Twitter " FactsandF", so check that out for updates. **

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter in the reviews. Reading them really gives me the motivation to continue. **

**I will see you guys in the next chapter. Bye. **


End file.
